Life at Cross Academy
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Aikura, a Young Pure blood Vampire, attends the world renown school, Cross Academy. To Finally be back with her Half brother and Cousin. Though what happens when brother and sister start falling in-love with each other? Rated Mature for future Chapters
1. Arriving at Cross Academy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Vampire Knight, nor do I get paid or earn money on the production of this fan fic

**Author's Note's: **Hey Guys, I am back, with my Original OC Aikura, in Cross Academy. The First Fandom I ever actually wrote for, though I never posted anything on any site, as this was all before I own a laptop/Computer. So it was all Hand-Written.

This idea comes from a quiz/story I saw on a quiz site, and it reminded me of my Unexpected birthed Vampire Princess, and so I am going to bring her back into the world of Fanfictions and life. Also this fanfiction is based BEFORE Yuki Cross found out she was Kanames sister and a pure blood Vampire.

I do hope you Enjoy this character&oc love story.

The early evening skies, had begun to slowly drift into warm colours of oranges, yellows and pinks. The setting sun casted gloomy shadows over the surrounding area of Cross Academy, where a young 16 year old female stood holding a suit case grasped within her hands. Long waist length Platinum hair blew effortlessly in the evening breeze of late spring, icy blue eyes, scaning their surroundings for any form of life before turning to gaze up at the giant standing bronze gates. Pale milky flesh tinted slightly red with a glow from the setting sun, long slender arms adorned a silken blue shawl, that sat almost comfortably around the young females waist; her lithe form was adorned in a pair of black leggings, small blue denim shorts, a black tank top with rather flimsy straps; small flat, slip on black pumps, and a crimson laced necklace adorning a pale throat which adorned a black diamond heart pendant.

Parting slightly rose pink lips, a small sigh slipped from her mouth as she took several steps forward towards the Academy's gates, and was greeted by who she recalled to be the Headmaster; whose name had some how left her a long with two students dressed in a dark blue uniform. One of the students was a young female, she had big almost bright brown eyes; short shoulder length brown hair, that framed her face almost chidishly. Her small form was adorned in a dark blue jacket, with a red tie bowed at the front of her jacket; a dark blue skirt that didn't even reach her knees, knee high dark blue socks and brown ankle boots. To the head masters left was a male student, much taller than both females by at least a head. He had silvery lilac hair, with dullish coloured lilac eyes, a form of tattoo to the left side of his throat; a white shirt, dark blue jacket that looked hurried on with a ragged red tie; dark blue slacks and black boots.

The young 16 year old female gazed at the three before her, her pale cheeks flushing a light crimson as she adverted her eyes slightly before she was greeted in such a friendly yet formal mannor

"Greetings Aikura-chan, I see you were able to find the Academy okay"

"I d-did, t-thank you Headmaster Cross" The one called Aikura answered lightly, her icy blue eyes glancing around at the building in the back ground before staring back towards the Headmaster and the two students. "A-Am I late?"

"Far from it Aikura-Chan, you are actually early" The Headmaster who Aikura had called 'Cross' spoke almost childishly even if he was meant to be a grown man before he extended his hand to the young Aikura, "Come with me, I will take you to get settled into the Moon Dorms and introduce you to your fellow Night Classmen"

"O-Okay. T-Thank you Headmaster Cross. T-though... W-Who are they?" Aikura questioned indicating with her eyes to the two students who stood quietly on either side of the Headmaster

"Oh please forgive me, This is my daughter Yuki" the Headmaster spoke, as he pointed to his right, then to his left, "And this is Zero. Both are on the Disciplinary Commitee, They are the Gaurdians of the Day and Night classes"

"I s-see" Aikura whispered lowly, as she followed the Headmaster and the two disciplinary commitee students when the sounds of Loud high pitched screams echoed throughout the school grounds, and causing Aikura to cover her ears quickly, "W-what is that?"

"Not again" the one called Yuki stated looking towards Zero and nodded as the two students took off leaving the Headmaster with Aikura, who still kept her ears covered while glancing up at the Headmaster, with slight pain etched upon her pale features

"That would be the day class girls, at the gates of the Night Classmen dorms. I think I shall take you straight to my office, as getting you into the Moon Dorms maybe just a little tricky now" The Headmaster said softly, as he reached his hand out and took Aikuras small suitcase, and guided her quickly and safely towards the main school building and towards the Headmasters office.

Making it to the Headmasters office without any interuptions, Aikura sighed lightly as she was offered to take a seat and make herself comfortable; while the headmaster took a seat at his office desk and shifted through some paper-work on his desk. Seeming to find what it was he had been looking for, the Headmaster looked over towards Aikura with an almost calming gentle smile before parting his lips

"I see that you are the daughter of Shi-"

"D-Don't say her name" Aikura whispered, while gritting her teeth. Her icy blue eyes casted down at the ground as she sighed deeply looking down at her flat black slip on pumps, "But yes I am hers and Ridos unexpected daughter"

"I see, and you will not be wanting to go by niether your mothers or fathers name?"

"No. I... I would rather be known as Aikura Fate"

"That is understandable, I do not blame you for wanting to go by a completely different name while you are here. Though I will have to inform you that your cousin Kaname Kuran will surely be happy to see you" The Headmaster stated softly to Aikura, who darted her eyes towards the older male before snapping her head to the office doors as they opened. Icy blue meet deep crimson brown. As a student in a white uniform entered the Headmasters office, his redish-brown locks falling into his eyes slightly; as he gazed at the young female sitting upon the plush green sofa in the Headmasters Office, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips as he walked over to Aikura, and knelt before her while taking her right hand into his as he gazed into her icy blue eyes

"Aikura-Chan, it is lovely to see you again"

"K-Kaname..." Aikurai whispered lowly before thrusting her body forward and wrapping her arms around the said male students neck as she started to sob softly

"It is okay Aikura-Chan, No one can hurt you here" Kaname soothed lightly as he stroked Aikuras platinum locks softly before kissing her head tenderly, before glancing towards the Headmaster, "I will take Aikura to the Moon dorms, and allow her to get settled in"

"Yes of course Kaname, But you should know that your cousin would rather not have anyone know who she really was"

"That is understandable, there are still so many people, including the Vampire council that are after Shizuka Hio. Though Aikura" Kaname asked lightly lifting the young females head up to gaze into her icy blue eyes, and wiping away her fallen tears, "What name have you decided to use?"

"F-Fate. Aikura Fate"

"Okay then, Come. I shall escourt you to the Moon dorms with Yuki and Zero" Kaname said lightly helping Aikura to her feet, with an almost calming smile touching his lips, and walking Aikura towards the office door with the Headmaster just behind them with Aikuras small suit case.

Once outside the office doors, Zero was handed Aikuras suit case while Yuki walked just in front of the two Pure Blood Vampires, and Zero behind them both.

Walking in complete silence, Aikura kept her head down to the ground as she walked; her icy blue orbs occasionally glancing up to see where she was walking, or over towards the pure blood Vampire walking beside her. A small sigh slipping from her lips as she took in her surroundings, memorizing where she was as she heard the female in front of her speak softly; asking Kaname a question, though Aikura was not to interested in what it was they were talking about so just ignored it.

When they eventually got to the Moon dorms, Zero slipped Aikuras suit case just inside the door as Aikura gazed around at the lobby; her icy blue orbs widened at the style of the stair cases and the way the first floor seemed to be set out so elegantly, and richly as she heard Kaname say his thanks and good byes to the two Disciplinary Commitee members and close the main doors as he smiled towards Aikura and grabbed for her suit case holding out his hand to her

"Come. Let me show you to your new quarters"

"T-thank you Kaname" Aikurai whispered softly as she took her cousins hand, allowing him to guide her up the elegantly designed staircase, and along the hallway towards a small single room, where the door was partly opened

"This will be your room, you will not be sharing with anyone. So you will not have to worry about being interupted by anyone"

"Again, thank you Kaname"

"You are welcome Aikura-chan. I will let you settle in alone, I must head back to class to make sure the others are behaving themselves"

"O-Of course" Aikura said softly as she took her suit case from Kanames hand, with a small smile touching her slight pink lips, and walked over to the double sized bed where she placed her suit case down. Sighing to herself lightly, Aikuras icy blue orbs glanced around the massive one person bedroom, to notice a door to her left that lead to a vast bathroom; which had both a bath and a showering compartment in, to her right was a small bed side table, and behide her against the wall about a rough 3 feet away from her bedroom door was a wardrobe.

Allowing her surroundings to sink in, Aikura opened her suit case and pulled out her MP3, she put the ear buds into her ears; turned it on, and started unpacking her things, which didn't really consist of much. Mainly several pairs of pyjamas, three everyday outfits, a couple of books, a note book; a pen case and her bathroom essentials.

Once Aikura had everything put away, she placed her suit case underneath her bed, and slumped into the comfy mattress with a low groan. Placing her right arm over her eyes, her left hand resting on her stomach while the music playing through her MP3 keeping her somewhat relaxed. Letting another groan slip from her parted lips Aikura removed her arm from her eyes, allowing her fingers to grip at the lead of her head phones, and pull one out as she heard the sound of the main doors opening. Sighing again Aikura dragged herself from her bed, straightened her small black top, and walked over to her bedroom door and closed it quietly before returning back to her bed and curling up on her side with a low sigh as she closed her eyes slowly; hoping to be able to grab some sleep from her long journey.

Suddenly a knocking on Aikuras bedroom door brought her from her small sleep, groaning as she sat up; while rubbing her eyes, Aikura stumbled to her feet as she walked over to the door and opened it slowly, and poked her head around the corner to come face to face with her cousin Kaname

"Sorry if I disturbed you Aikura-chan, but I would like you to come meet everyone"

"O-Okay..." Aikura mumbled lowly as she tugged her other ear phone from her ear, switched her MP3 off, shoved it into her shorts pocket, and followed Kaname along the hallway while re-fixing her hair with a small yawn escaping her lips.

Pausing briefly at the top of the stairs, Aikuras icy blue orbs widened as she gazed down at all the faces staring back up at her; as she turned on her heel and ran back along the hallway as fast as she could, and headed straight back into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her

"Kaname. Was that the new student?" A seemingly young blonde haired male vampire asked, his light emerad green optics gazing in the direction Aikura had run off in, before looking back to the pure blood Vampire they all followed

"Yes it was. It seems that Aikura is still not ready to meet you all"

"You cannot blame her Kaname, I mean this is probably the first time she has seen so many of us in one room. If her reccord is anything to go by, Aikura isn't used to being around Vampires"

"That is true Ichijou" Kaname said with a low sigh before glancing towards one of the other vampire males, a young brunette male with faded blue eyes. Noticing the look within his eyes, which indicated a familiar gaze he had shown towards Aikura when he first saw her in the Headmasters office, "We will have to work hard, to gain Aikuras trust of us, and that means no pestering her Aidou"

"L-Lord Kaname, I w-wouldn't think of it" A blonde haired blue eyed male Vampire said almost shocked before running his fingers through his blonde locks while leaning against the back of the couch he was sitting on. Red wine eyes glared at him before he turned towards the others that followed his word

"Now, I want you all to understand that Aikura will be starting classes with us tomorrow if she so feels ready, until then; I ask you all to take complete caution if you do however get a chance to approach her" With his final word spoken, every night class student nodded in understanding as the Pure blood vampire turned to walk towards his own quarters before telling the others to head off to their own rooms for the night.

Laying sprawled out upon her bed, Aikura groaned lowly as she glanced towards her partly opened bedroom door to watch as a short blonde haired female walk past her door, raising a slim silvery brow; Aikura dragged herself off of her bed and walked over to the door and peeked out to see the blonde female just about to walk into a room two doors down. Sighing lightly Aikurai straightened her black tank top, ran her fingers through her long platinum hair, and slowly walked along the hallway; before pausing at the end of the corridor to glance around the corner to see only two males still sitting out in the lounge area.

The two males Aikurai noticed seemed to be engaged in a conversation about something, one was blonde haired with light emerald eyes; while the other had brunette coloured hair, with faded blue eyes. Sighing lightly once more Aikura glanced towards the other end of the hallway, heading past the stairs to see Kaname watching her carefully, as he nodded to her indicating that she would be safe to go and say hello if she really wanted to. Biting her lip nervously Aikura was about to step back wards to go back to her room, when her slim wrist was suddenly grabbed before she even realised that her cousin had moved

"Aikura-Chan, you should really go and say hello. Senri is you your half brother after all, don't you think you should at least go and say hello to your fathers son?"

"I...b-but I ..." Aikura stuttered out nervously as she heard someone walking up behind her, panik laced her pale features

"Rima, please could you return to your quarters" Kaname spoke calmly staring at his cousin, his eyes fixing upon the paniked icy blues staring back at him

"Yes Lord Kaname" A young female voice spoke, as a box of chocolate coated biscuit sticks were handed towards Kaname, "I was just going to give these to Senri"

"I will do that Rima, go on back to your room" Kaname stated, as he took the box of sweets from the girls hand and waited for the young female vampire to return to her room before speaking once more to his young cousin, "Come on. I have told you that you are safe here"

"O-Okay...K-Kaname" Aikura spoke lowly and nervously, glancing just over the banister to see that niether of the two males had even looked up to them yet, as she felt Kaname gently tug on her wrist and guided her towards the top of the stairs, before speaking lowly

"Why not give these to Senri, I am sure he would be thankful" Kaname whispered into his cousins ear, while handing her the box of sweet chocolate coated biscuits that had the word 'Pocky' written upon the white box in red lettering. Nodding weakly, Aikura took the box and held them tightly in her hand, as Kaname walked her down the stairs at a slow pace; giving his young cousin some time to gain a little courage, and confidence.

Once touching the ground floor, Aikura gulped lowly as she glanced towards the two couches that seemed to be facing each other, with a table sitting between them; niether of the two males had turned to face Kaname or Aikura, but both knew they were there, and had decided to wait for the new Student to come to them or to speak as they heard Kaname speak lowly

"They won't hurt you"

"O-Okay..." Aikura whispered lowly, still a little nervous as she gazed down at the box of pocky in her hand, as she felt Kaname lift her chin lightly and turn her gaze towards the Brunette male before whispering lowly

"That is Senri, the other is Ichijou Takuma" with Kanames words softly spoken, Aikura nodded weakly before gulping and testing the strength in her body as she took a tested step forward; feeling a little confident, and even a little brave, Aikura took another step forward. Kaname just smiled lightly as he leaned against the wall by the stairs and watched as his young cousin, slowly regained her courage, and watched as she etched slowly over to the crimson coloured couch opposite Senri and Takuma.

Sighing weakly, Aikura nervously sat down in the center of the couch, her icy blue orbs staring down at the floor while nervously nibbling on her bottom lip when she felt a pair of eyes glancing towards her. Aikura, then nervously glanced up beneath her black eye lashes to see that the one Kaname had told her was Takuma, the blonde haired, and light emerald green vampire male; had glanced towards her with a soft smile touching his lips before he spoke softly

"Hello. Youare Aikura right?"

"Y-yes..." Aikura replied nervously as she glanced towards her cousin who was still leaning against the wall and watching the three of them

"I am Takuma, it is nice to finally meet you"

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Kaname has told us all about the lovely, yet beautiful young new comer to the night class" Takuma said softly, with a smile so calm and gentle that it reached his eyes as gazed at Aikura, watching as a faint hardly noticable pink tinge dusted her cheeks

"I... I see" Aikura whispered as she gazed down into her lap, as she remembered the box of pocky still in her hands as she glanced towards the male Kaname had told her was her half brother, biting her lip nervously she stood up shakily and etched closer to the two males, and held out the box of chocolate coated biscuit sticks to the brunette male with a slightly darker pink tinging her cheeks, "H-Here"

"For me?" Senri asked softly as he blinked at the box of Pocky being handed to him, as he watched Aikura nodded nervously as he smiled softly and took the box from her pale hand, "T-thank you Aikura-Chan"

"N-no...problem" Aikura whispered weakly before turning around quickly and walking back over to the couch and sat back down quickly, while staring down at the floor still feeling rather nervous about being around other vampires after not having any contact with them for over six long years. Senri just smiled softly towards Aikura, knowing she probably wouldn't of noticed as he opened the box of Pocky, took one out and placed it between his lips before glancing towards Kaname; as he noticed that his pure blood cousin was gazing at Aikura, with what looked like worry mixed with admiration written within his eyes. Sighing lightly, Senri stood up and took another Pocky from the box in which they situated and walked slowly over to Aikura, with a gentle smile touching his lips; as he offered the sweet biscuit treat to the young girl

"Would you like one Aikura-chan?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh...t-thank you... S-Senri right?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I sit with you over here?" Senri asked softly while Takuma leaned back on the other couch with one of his many, many Manga books in hand. Nodding nervously, Aikura shifted up a little and allowed the brunette male vampire to sit beside her, as she glanced towards Kaname to find that he was no longer standing at the bottom of the stairs, and in fact had vanished completely. Blinking, and looking around nervously, Aikura bit her bottom lip nervously before turning to face Senri as she whispered lowly

"W-Where...d-di K-Kaname go?"

"hmm? Oh, Kaname probably went back to his room. He must of thought you were comfortable to be alone now, though you don't have to stay down here with me and Takuma" Senri said softly holding out the box of Pocky towards Aikura, offering her another one, as icy blue orbs gazed back into his own dull blue ones. A small glimmer of fear flashed within Aikuras eyes as she tentatively took another Pocky stick and slowly started nibbling on the sweet treat, as she nervously glanced around to stare towards Takuma who had seemed to be glued into reading his Manga; causing Aikura to tilt her head tot he side before speaking lowly

"W-What is T-Takuma r-reading?"

"Oh, Takuma is reading a Manga, though I don't know why he is obsessed with them"

"W-What erm... what a-are they a-about?" Aikura asked softly, before glancing back towards Senri, her icy blue orbs glimmered with interest as Senri smiled at her and leaned back on the couch; once again taking a pocky stick before offering another to Aikura, as if it was an automatic action

"I think it depends on which one you read, You would have to ask Takuma to show you one day"

"Y-Yeah...Maybe" Aikura whispered lowly as she to leaned back on the couch, bring her knees to her chest with a low sigh.

As the night slowly drifted by, Aikura had spoken a little more confidently with Senri and Takuma, though only when Aikura had found the courage to walk over to Takuma while reaching her hand out, and tugging the book from his hands and looking over the images on the page with a deep crimson blush dancing across her cheeks. Takuma had only chuckled softly at Aikuras reaction before letting the flustered young vampire to sit beside him, as he explained to her what the Manga he was reading was all about, and explaining that he would let her borrow one if she was interested. This in turn caused Aikura to nod at Takumas offer, asking about other Mangas the blonde male had; as Senri came to sit with them, still subconciously offering Aikura a pocky stick everytime he took one for himself, and helping Aikura to relax more and more.

After what seemed like an eternity to the two male vampires, Senri stretched and yawned, about to stand up when he felt a slightly laid upon his chest; so glancing down, with a rasied brow Senri noticed that Aikura had fallen asleep while she had rested her head on his chest. A faint pink dusted his cheeks as he glanced towards Takuma, who just happened to be staring at him slightly wide eyed, though smiling softly with a small chuckle escaping parted lips. Senri just sighed lightly as he carefully pulled Aikura into his arms, carefully standing up while holding the sleeping young vampire bridal-style, and carried her up the stairs to come face to face with both Kaname and Aidou Hanabusa; a blonde haired, bright blue eyed male vampire. Sighing lightly Senri glanced towards Kaname before speaking quietly

"Which room is Aikura-Chans?"

"Awww she fell asleep. She is so Adorable, almost like a sleeping princess" Aidou Hanabusa said in a low whisper that seemed full of adoration

"I will show Senri. Aidou back to your room now, it is late"

"Y-yes Lord Kaname" Hanabusa said quietly before turning on his heel and heading off to his quarters, leaving Kaname to show Senri to Aikuras quarters; noticing Takuma coming up the stairs while yawning

"I am going to assume that Aikura-Chan finally had the courage to stay down in the lobby with you both"

"She did Lord Kaname, it took her a little while, and with Senris offering of Pocky; I believe she relaxed a little more"

"That is good. I would like you both to keep your eye on Aikura-Chan, I don't want her feeling as if she shouldn't be here. I have warned Aidou to keep his distance from her, until she at least feels comfortable to approach everyone"

"Of course Lord Kaname" Takuma said softly before bidding good night, and heading to his own quarters while Kaname showed Senri to Aikuras room.

Once there, Senri carefully walked into the bedroom; placed Aikura down onto her bed, and carefully pulled the quilt over her small yet lithe form; after Kaname had removed her shoes, and placed them at the end of her bed on the floor. Smiling lightly with a small sigh, Senri left Aikuras bedroom, followed by Kaname as the two returned to their own bedrooms for the night to get some sleep.


	2. First Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, I do however Own Aikura

**Author's Note's: **Please forgive my lack of spelling, but I am typing this story up on a site called facebook, where my spelling is not checked, so I am sorry.

Aikura groaned lowly, as she was awoken to the seemingly soft knocking at her bedroom door. Fluttering her black lashes open, Aikura glanced around before sitting up straight as she realized she was in her room, and even in her bed. Glancing down at her clothes, she sighed in relief to see that she was still in her clothes from the day before. Groaning once more, Aikura dragged herself out of bed and stumbled weakly towards her bedroom door and opened it slowly, while peeking her head outside to see Kaname smiling almost softly at her

"Morning Aikura-Chan, I have brought your uniform to you"

"T-Thank you Kanama"

"Now get yourself washed and dressed and meet everyone down in the lobby" Kaname said softly after Aikura took her uniform, as she watched Kaname walk back along the hallway. Sighing lightly while clutching her new uniform, Aikura closed her bedroom door as she turned on her heel and sauntered sleepily towards her bed; where she placed her uniform down, and went to take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to the lobby.

After sending around forty five minutes getting ready, Aikura sighed deeply as she slipped her flat black pumps on, and headed to her bedroom door with a low groan; as she opened the bedroom door, and headed along the hallway. Only to once again pause at the banister to see most of the night class students all hanging around, seemingly waiting for something to happen when Aikura noticed that Takuma glanced up at her with a gentle smile on his lips. Nervously biting her bottom lip, Aikura smiled weakly back before slowly walking towards the top of the stairs to be greeted by Kaname

"Are you ready Aikura-chan?"

"I... I t-think so"

"Come on. we should be getting to class" Kaname said almost softly as he held his hand out towards his cousin, as Aikura nervously slipped her hand into Kanames, and walked down the stairs as every single night class student glanced towards them. Feeling even more nervous than she had been, Aikura was about to run back to her room when she heard Takuma speak up

"Why good morning Aikura. Are you ready for class?"

"E-Erm... N-Not really"

"come on, you can sit with me if you want" Takuma said calmly, while holding his hand out to the extremely still nervous pure blood vampire girl, his torso leaned forward in a respectful form of bow; as Aikura glanced up to Kaname who just nodded at her with a calm smile. Aikura nervously released her cousins hand, to slip it into Takumas; as Senri walked over to the pair with a box of Pocky in his hand, offering it to the young pure blood vampire with a faint pink tinging his cheeks. Aikura herself also blushed faintly as she accepted the Pocky with a gentle, yet nervous smile as she spoke softly

"T-Thank you S-Senri"

"No problem"

"Shall we leave now?" Takuma said softly, as he gave Aikuras hand a gentle comforting squeeze

"Yes. let us leave" Kaname said simply as he lead the night class students out of the Moon dormitories, heading down to the gates as Aikura started to panic slightly; loosening her hold on Takumas hand, about ready to run back when she felt Takuma and Senri both place a hand upon her shoulders, causing her to glance up and stare between the two as Takuma smiled lightly

"Everything will be alright, it is why the Disciplinary committee were formed. To prevent the day class girls from getting near us, I promise you will be safe"

"Ichijou, Senri. Stay at the back, and bring Aikura to the class room once the day class students have gone to their own dorms" Kaname voice sounded, before turning his attention back to the gates as they opened, and leading the night class out of them.

After what had seemed like forever, Takuma sighed lightly before staring down at Aikura with a gentle smile, and indicated that they should head down to the classroom while it was now quiet. Nodding in agreement, Aikura allowed the two night class males to lead her towards their first class, making sure that no stray day class girls were around to hound them.

sighing in relief that they were able to make it to the class room safely, Takuma guided Aikura over towards an empty set of seats near Kaname, and allowed the young female to sit closest to Kaname; while he sat to her right, and Senri took his normal seat which was situated behind Takuma with a young female Vampire with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In front of Aikura, as she noticed was another blonde male, though he had extremely bright blue eyes that in a strange and uncomfortable way seemed to sparkle at her. Sighing deeply, Aikura glanced towards her cousin, who seemed to be doing some reading as their teacher entered the class room; causing most of the night class student to begin to growl lowly.

Aikura blinked several times before leaning into Kaname, as she whispered lowly

"W-Why is everyone g-growling at him?"

"Because he is a Vampire hunter, his name is Toga Yagari. He teaches us Ethics" Kaname explained as Aikura nodded nervously before turning to face the front of the class to have pale baby blue eyes staring directly at her, causing her to gulp loudly as she began to squirm in her seat before standing up and running out of the classroom; causing Kaname to indicate for Takuma to follow her. Nodding Takuma did just that, he stood up and ran out of the classroom to follow the young female vampire.

While out on patrol, Zero Kiryu was leaning against a tree outside one of the many classes of the night class as a deep groan escaped parted lips; when the familiar scent of the pure blood Vampire he had for so long despised surrounding the area, and drawing much closer to him. Growling almost darkly Zero reached into his school jacket, drawing out his disciplinary weapon; the Bloody Rose, and pointed it in the direction of the incoming scent. when platinum hair and icy blue eyes stared wide eyed towards the taller male, fear written across her features as Zero growled out darkly at her

"You! You are related to that vampire aren't you!?" Zero growled darkly as he stepped closer to Aikura, causing her to take a step backwards, "You smell just like Shizuka Hio! Who are you Vampire!?"

"I... I..." Aikura sputtered nervously, tears beginning to form in her icy blue orbs, as she dropped to her knees with her head in her hands, "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Answer me Vampire! Why do you have Shizuka Hios scent!?"

"P-Please..."

"Aikura! Aikura where-" Takumas worried voice echoed before cutting off to see Zero with his Bloody Rose pointed at Aikura, who was on her knees shaking; sobbing into her hands, clearly frightened for her life, "Put that away Zero!"

"Not till she answers me" Zero growled darkly, "Who are you to Shizuka Hio!?" Zero shouted again stepping closer to Aikura and pressing the Bloody rose to the top of the shaking vampires head

"Zero! Put that gun away and step away from my baby cousin" Kanames voice sounded darkly, causing said male to turn to face the pure blood male vampire, before glaring back down at Aikura who had in his distracted moment jumped to her feet, and ran into Kaname sobbing into his chest

"Who is she!?"

"Aikura is my baby cousin, Shizuka and Ridos daughter, and if you as so much as come anywhere near her again in any way to harm her; I will not be held accountable for the night class for ripping you apart!" Kaname hissed darkly, while he rested his left hand upon Aikuras back soothingly before turning his eyes to a rather shocked looking Takuma before speaking a little more calmer, "Ichijou, please take Aikura back to the Moon dormitories. Make sure she gets their safely"

"Y-Yes Lord Kaname" Takuma said lowly, while carefully wrapping an arm around Aikuras shoulders, and carefully pulling her into his own body; as he turned to walk her back to the dormitories

"And Ichijou"

"Yes Lord Kaname?"

"Do not let it slip who Aikura is" Kaname stated darkly, not once taking his eyes of off Zero, who only snarled towards Aikura

"Of course Lord Kaname" Takuma replied worriedly as he escorted Aikura back to the Moon dormitories, worry lacing his eyes while mixed with shock at his new findings of who Aikura truly was.

Entering the Moon dormitories, Takuma carefully guided Aikura towards the set of couches and allowed the young pure blood female to collapse into the comfy crimson cushions. Sighing deeply, Takuma closed the dorm main doors, walked over to the couches, and sat beside Aikura; while gently and comfortingly running his fingers through her long platinum hair.

Spending about fifteen minutes just comforting the young pure blood, Takuma sighed deeply as he snapped his head towards the dormitory main doors, light emerald green orbs narrowing when the door slowly opened to reveal Hanabusa, and two other night class students; a tall male with orange coloured hair, with almost matching coloured eyes, and a semi height female; with waist length dirty blonde to pale brown hair, with dull brown coloured eyes. sighing deeply Takuma returned his light emerald eyes to Aikura who still yet had to remove her pale face from the crimson cushions, inhaling deeply Takuma glanced towards his fellow class men with a worried expression written within his eyes

"Why are you three out of class?"

"President Kuran sent us all back to class. something about going to talk with Kaien Cross"

"I see, then please head straight to your rooms" Takuma said simply before gently tapping Aikuras shoulder to get her attention, "Aikura, come with me. I will take you to the Headmaster"

"O-Okay..." aikura mumbled weakly wiping at her eyes before allowing Takuma to take her hand, pulling her to her feet carefully, and escorting her out of the Moon dormitories, and towards the main building of the school.

When they arrived at the Headmasters office, Zero and Yuki were leaning against the wall opposite the Headmasters office doors. Keeping her eyes locked to the floor, Aikura clutched at Takumas arm, catching the blondes attention as he sighed and directed her towards the office doors as Yuki glanced up

"A-Aikura-Chan, are you okay?" Yuki asked as she reached her hand out to touch Aikuras shoulder before her hand was violent slapped away

"D-don't touch me! Y-you... Y-you dirty Human!" Aikura screamed loudly, her icy blue eyes flashing red as she glared at young Disciplinary Committee member before a hand gently touched her shoulder

"Come on Aikura-Chan" Takuma said softly, causing Aikura to nod and turn back to facing the Headmasters office door before opening the large wooden door and stepping in, her icy blue eyes fixed on the ground. Sighing Takuma apologized to Yuki, before staring towards Zero in warning as he to entered the Headmasters office behind Aikura.

Standing beside the oak office desk, Kaien Cross, along with both Toga Yagari and Kaname Kuran; had their eyes fixed upon Aikura and Takuma. A low sigh slipped from Kanames lips, as he walked over to Aikura and wrapped his arms almost protectively around the still slightly shaken female. Toga Yagari stared at the two pure bloods for a moment, before sighing in exasperation before parting his lips

"So it is true. You are indeed Shizuka Hios daughter. Aikura Hio"

"That is right Toga Yagari, Aikura is my younger cousin, and what Zero did was in no way fair to her. She should not be blamed for the sins of Shizuka, there for she doesn't deserve to be treated like her"

"You have a point Kaname Kuran, Zero should know better than to just attack the night class students without a reasonable explanation. Which it is clear, that he had no explanation, except for Aikura being Shizukas daughter" the Headmaster stated simply, his eyes down casted slightly with a low sigh slipping from his lips, "As for what I will do with him, Zero will be relieved of his Disciplinary Committee role for exactly one week-"

"You can't do that Headmaster Cross!" Yuki shouted as she burst through the doors, tears in her eyes as she clenched one hand into a fist, "Zero didn't mean to hurt Aikura-chan, and I am sure he would apologize if-"

"I don't want his apologizes, t-they mean nothing to me" Aikura spoke up finally, her icy blue eyes staring straight into Yukis brown orbs, "I c-came to this school to get away from my lineage, with only Kaname-Sama knowing who I really was. I... I don't want my m-mothers name or my _Father's _Names spoken in my presence" The words were icy, and the way Aikura spoke the word 'Father' sent chills down Yukis spine as she stared back at the young vampire

"K-Kaname-Sama? Is Aikura really that vampires daughter?"

"She is Yuki, Aikura is my cousin. She is also Senris half sister, I would appreciate it if no-one in this room dares speak a word of this any further. Aikura does not need this, she just wants to live her life" Kaname stated simply, his expression that covered his face was one of an emotionless look, as a small sigh slipped from his lips, "Ichijou, please take Aikura back to the Moon dormitories, and return her to her room please"

"Of course lord Kaname" Takuma replied, holding his hand out to Aikura, who took his offered hand and allowed herself to be returned back to the Moon Dormitories.

While still in the office Yuki tried to convince the Headmaster to reconsider his decision, though not winning her cause; Zero just leaning against the door frame

"Yuki, this is for the best, Zero needs to learn his lesson. Aikura had done nothing wrong"

"But father!"

"Young lady, all Aikura did was leave her class I was teaching. She was obviously very upset or even shocked that I, a vampire hunter was going to be teaching her first class. She haad her reasons to leave the class and enter the school grounds, Zero shouldn't off pulled his weapon on her, even if she is Shizukas daughter" Toga Yagari stated, a scowl written across his features, "I wasn't even expecting to see her, but I do know that the Hunter Association has been trying to track down Aikura, just because of her lineage"

"Master?"

"Zero, What Yagari has said is true. Aikura had been in hiding for six long years, when Headmaster Cross received the entry form for Aikura joining the academy; he informed me instantly and I gave the permission to bring her here. She would never harm anyone, she does not need to be hated even more than she already is" Kaname stepped in instantly with a deep sigh, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go check on my cousin"

"K-Kaname..." Yuki whisperd lowly, her brown orbs following after Kanames retreating back, with a look of longing lacing her own eyes

"Now Zero, You must hand over your Bloody Rose, and you will no longer be allowed to be part of the Disciplinary Commitee for exactly seven days"

"I understand" Zero replied, as he removed the Bloody Rose from within his jacket and placed it on the Headmasters desk before leaving the small room with Toga Yagari on his heels, leaving Yuki and Kaien Cross to talk alone.

While back over at the Moon Dormitories, Aikura had run off to her quarters as soon as herself and Takuma entered in through the main doors, causing those sitting in the lobby to turn and watch as Aikura ran off sobbing to her bedroom

"What happened at the Headmasters office Takuma?"

"I can't say Senri, I think we should just leave Aikura to calm down, and let her be alone" Takuma said lowly as he walked over to the couch in which Senri had be situated on and slouched down

"Where is Lord Kaname?"

"He was still at the Headmasters office. He should be back soon Ruka" Takuma stated simply to the young female vampire, with the dirty blonde, pale brown hair with dull brown eyes. Said female sighed and left the lobby to return to her own quarters, leaving only the four males and a female to wait for Kaname to return.

while sitting in the lobby, Takuma sat back on one of the two couches reading one of his Manga books, Aidou and the tall orange haired male had left to return to their own rooms; leaving Takuma reading on one of the two couches, Senri leaning his head back against the other, and the young blonde haired blue eyed female. Senri sighed deeply as he heard the sound of a Pocky box being opened as he glanced towards the blonde female to be greeted with a Pocky stick, sighing and taking the chocolate coated biscuit stick into his mouth, Senri let another sigh slip from parted lips

"Hey Rima, do you have a spare box of those?"

"Of course Senri, don't you want to share?" the young blonde asked shifting through her bag, and pulling out a box of Pocky, before handing it to Senri

"It isn't that Rima. I just want to go and see if Aikura-chan is okay, I don't know why, but I just feel as if I should go speak with her"

"Okay Senri, but just be careful"

"I will Rima" Senri said softly, clutching the box of Pocky in his right hand, as he pulled himself of the couch; noticing Takuma glancing up at him as he walked past the blonde, and headed up the stairs to head towards Aikura room.

Curled up on her bed, Aikura had cried herself into sleep, while tear tracks stained her pale features; making her eyes red rimmed and puffy. The pale blue covers of Aikuras bed, were hung low around her waist; school jacket laid on the floor as it thrown, along with her school blouse that was a deep black, and her skirt and shoes were in amungst the messy pile. Adorning her pale flesh, Aikura wore a simply strappy lilac silk night dress, with the straps falling down her shoulders, and revealing her cleavage of her breast. Long Platinum hair lain around her face, while scattered across her pillow.

Though icy blue orbs slowly fluttered open to the sound of gentle knocking upon her bedroom door, rubbing at her puffy eyes Aikura glanced towards her bedroom window; when she noticed that it was still night time, a low sigh slipping from her lips as she dragged herself off of her bed, and stumbled almost sleepily over to the bedroom and slowly opened it as she peeked her head around the corner to see Senri gazing down at her

"S...Senri?"

"Hey. Are you okay?" Senri asked lowly, his dull blue eyes gazing down into Aikuras red rimmed, puffy icy blues with concern written across his normally expressionless features

"Y-Yeah... I... I think so"

"M-May I come in?"

"S-Sure" Aikura whispered lowly, while opening the door a little more, as she stepped to the side allowing the male vampire into her small room.

Senri just smiled lightly down at Aikura as he stepped past the thresh-hold of Aikuras bedroom, noticing how the younger vampire was in her pajamas, a pink tinge dusted his cheeks as he watched her push the door to, and walk over to her bed where she climbed back under her quilt; as she sat with her legs crossed and eyes focused on her interlocked fingers in her lap

"I ... I erm... brought you some Pocky" Senri said lightly as he stepped closer to Aikura, while holding out the unopened box of Pocky towards the obviously upset vampire

"T-thank you..."

"S-so, what is wrong A-Aikura-Chan?"

"O-Oh...ahhh...w-well, Y-you know I ran out of class earlier?" Aikura asked weakly, as she glanced up towards the slightly older male who nodded at her, "W-well... w-when I got o-outside, t-that D-disciplinary male s-started shouting at m-me... asking if I was r-related to some women"

"Some women?" Senri asked raising a brow, his dull blue eyes carefully accessing the young female

"H-he never said h-her name, he just kept shouting at me" Aikura whispered weakly, rubbing at her puffy eyes before glancing up at Senri, to see a look of concern etched into his facial features, "Y-You must think I... think I'm pathetic"

"Not at all Aikura-chan"

"R-Really?"

"Why would I think that?" Senri asked softly as Aikura shrugged her shoulders before toying with the box of Pocky within her hands, "Kaname had informed us all of little parts of your past, such as your fear of being alone around humans" Senri explained softly as he reached a hand forward, taking the still closed box of Pocky and opened them with a small smile, "Kaname also told us that... well that you were alone for a long time with no interaction with anyone. He never told us why though, he said you would tell us when you felt comfortable to do so"

"K-Kaname said that?"

"Yeah, he seems rather protective of you" Senri said with a weak shrug, while handing the box of Pocky back towards Aikura; his fingers just tracing Aikuras, before he pulled his hand away quickly, a slightly deeper blush touching his cheeks

"I... I g-guess it is because I ... I've known K-Kaname for a while"

"Probably. Though, Aikura-Chan, if you don't mind me asking; but why did you go for a long time with out any interaction with anyone?" Senri asked softly, not wanting to upset the younger female; so he reached his hand back out and gently gave Aikuras right hand a gentle squeeze causing her to glance up, and stare into his own blue eyes

"W-well... I just... I w-was in hiding... a-away from the humans who use to keep threatening me, one group even set my small little apartment a flame" Aikura whispered lowly, glancing back down to her bed before shifting her eyes towards her bedroom door to see a glimpse of Kaname watching them both, "I g-guess it was a good t-thing I wasn't home at the time"

"W-well that explains your fear of being alone with those humans"

"T-that isn't all of it" Aikura said lowly before inhaling deeply and glancing back up at Senri, "I had to hide after that, b-because those hunters were looking for me. T-the towns people of my old home, had informed them of a violent Vampire scaring the children of the town... they chased me out of my home, and forced me into hiding away from everyone"

"T-that is just harsh, and rather horrid. Why would the hunter association go after a young vampire, if they had no need to?"

"I... I don't know... I wish I did" Aikura whispered weakly before taking a Pocky stick from the box in her lap, a deep sigh slipping from her parted lips as she slipped the chocolate coated end of the Pocky stick into her mouth and biting it off. Senri just sighed as he shifted closer to the younger of the two of them and wrapped his arms around the girls waist, pulling her into his chest as he sighed deeply before murmuring lowly into Aikuras ear

"It will be okay Aikura-Chan, all the time you are here, you have us all to keep you safe. We won't let anyone hurt you" Senri sighed again placing a small kiss to the girls head before whispering, "I prefer seeing you without any tears in your eyes"

"R-Really S-Senri?" Aikura asked, while blinking up at the slightly older teen, her normally pale cheeks flushed slightly pink

"Yeah. You are a very beautiful young women Aikura-chan"

"T-thank you... S-Senri" Aikura whispered lightly as her icy blue orbs glanced towards her bedroom door to see that Kaname was no longer standing there watching the two of them.

As the night went on, the whole of Cross Academy had gone silent. In the Moon Dormitories Aidou was just heading to his own room when he passed Aikuras bedroom door, glancing to see why the door was open; Aidou stared wide eyed at the scene he saw as he quietly ran down the hall way to inform Kaname what he had seen. when he reached Kanames room, Aidou was about to knock the door when Kaname stepped out of his room

"L-Lord Kaname"

"What is it Hanabusa?" Kaname asked with an annoyed sigh, while staring at the blue eyed blonde vampire male

"S-Senri is asleep in Aikura-chans bedroom"

"I see. Though how do you know this Hanabusa?"

"Aikura-Chans bedroom is open, when I was heading to my room I saw them both in her bed asleep" Hanabusa said lowly, as he glanced up to stare into Kanames eyes, "You told us all that we were to sleep in our own rooms L-Lord Kaname"

"That I did" Kaname said with an exasperated sigh as he headed down the hallway, towards Aikuras bedroom with Hanabusa following behind him.

Though when the two male vampires reached Aikuras bedroom, Takuma, Rima, Kain and Ruka were standing outside Aikuras bedroom talking amungst them about what they were seeing

"Why are you all invading on Aikura-chans privacy?"

"L-Lord Kaname, Aikura has already broken the school rules" Ruka stated simply, her arms across her chest while gazing longingly towards Kaname

"I want you all to return to your rooms this instance"

"B-but Lord Kaname"

"Now!" Kaname stated angrily, his wine coloured eyes flashing red, as everyone except Takuma left instantly and returned to their own rooms

"Lord Kaname. Senri doesn't know that Aikura-chan is his sister does he?" Takuma asked once he knew it was only himself and Kaname left standing in the hallway

"No he doesn't. Senri needs to find out in his own time, but it does seem that he may suspect something"

"Oh? What makes you say that Kaname?" Takuma asked lowly as he glanced towards the pure blood vampire wandering what he could of meant

"Earlier, Senri was sitting with Aikura-Chan talking to her. Now who do you know that would random pull a stranger into their arms? As if to protect them?"

"Well, No one really Kaname. I suspose Senri just feels like he needs to protect her. I mean earlier he seemed a little distraught when he saw her run to her room crying"

"I wonder if Senri can feel the familiar pull to her that I did when I first met her six years ago"

"Who knows Kaname. I suppose we should be getting to bed" Takuma said lightly as he turned to face Kaname and bid him a goodnight before heading off to his own bedroom. Leaving Kaname to watch both his cousins for a brief moment before slowly closing Aikuras bedroom door, before he too headed off to bed himself with one final thought running through his mind.

_'Will Senri and Aikura end up like Juri and Haruka? Will the siblings themselves also fall in-love?'_


	3. Girls Day out

Dull blue eyes slowly started opening, a small groan slipping from parted lips; as blue eyes snapped open at the warm sensation flittering across a bare throat. Groaning lowly Senri glanced down briefly to see that he had fallen asleep in Aikuras bedroom, in her bed while their hands were interlocked together, and their legs also entwined in a form of braided lock; while Aikuras head was rested upon his shoulder, causing her warm breath to tickle his throat. Gasping lightly at the way the two had been sleeping, Senri glanced down at Aikuras peacefully sleeping form; not really wanting to disturb her from what could of possibly been her most peacefulness nights sleep, Senri decided to just lay there, and holding her tightly to his chest.

Seeming to be laying there for hours, Senri sighed deeply as he gazed down at Aikura, as he gently lifted her pale face up; so he could gaze down easily upon her sleeping face. Senri gulped lightly, as he licked his lips lightly, before subconsciously closing his eyes, leaning forward, and pressing his soft lips against the pale pink ones of the girl in his arms.

Icy blue eyes slowly fluttered open, with a low groan, before being pulled much closer to the body below her. Aikura gazed for several seconds at her half brothers face, noticing his eyes were closed, she allowed her own to close slowly before pressing her lips lightly back against Senris, and earning a low gasp from both of them; allowing one to deepen the kiss slightly, as yet again another small moan slipped from both Senris and Aikuras throats. Both Oblivious to the light emerald eyes starring wide eyed at the scene before him, Gasping quietly Takuma quietly yet quickly walked down along the hallway to see Kaname heading towards him

"L-Lord Kaname... Senri... Aikura... what are they thinking?"

"Ichijou, what are you talking about?" Kaname asked as he rubbed at his eyes almost sleepily, noticing the crimson blush dusted over Takumas pale features

"Senri and Aikura-Chan were just kissing! Kaname, they are brother and sister, surely Senri cannot be kept in the dark about her any longer"

"Aikura is Senris sister?" A yawned question came, as both Kaname and Takuma glanced towards the blonde male walking towards them, as Kaname shot Takuma a deadly glare

"S-Sorry Lord Kaname"

"Yes Hanabusa, but if you dare open your mouth, then you will be punished severely" Kaname stated simply before walking past the two blonde males, heading towards Aikuras bedroom with a deep sigh slipping from parted lips.

Reaching Aikuras bedroom door, Kaname sighed and cleared his throat before knocking upon the younger Pure bloods bedroom door, causing two startled gasps to come from behind the door; causing Kaname to chuckle softly

"Aikura-Chan, it is only me. Just to let you both know that classes have been canceled today"

"R-Really?" Aikura asked lightly before looking towards Senri then back towards her slightly opened bedroom door, "You can come in Kaname-Sama"

"thank you Aikura-Chan" Kaname said lightly before pushing the girls door open and stepping past the thresh-hold as he closed the door behind him, before turning towards Aikura, "Now Aikura-Chan, you never had a chance to read through the rule book, but Senri you should know better. Sleeping in anothers room is against the rules, same as drinking human blood"

"S-sorry Kaname, it won't happen again" Senri whispered lowly with his head hung low

"I will let you off this once Senri. also Aikura-Chan, I was thinking that maybe you would like to look around the town, considering classes have been canceled for the day"

"I... I would like that Kaname-Sama"

"then would you like to go to town with Rima? I know she wanted to head into town the next time we had our classes canceled"

"I...I don't know Kaname-Sama..." Aikura whispered weakly as she gazed up at her cousin with worry laced eyes while nibbling lightly upon her bottom lip

"Rima would be the best to take with you, She will actually talk with you. Plus I need Takuma here as well as Senri" Kaname explained lightly, as Aikura sighed defeatedly before smiling a faint happy smile

"O-Okay then... b-but which one was Rima?"

"The one who was sitting with me in class yesterday" Senri said softly, a small crimson staining his cheeks, as Kaname chuckled softly

"Yes, now Senri I need a little word with you, Aikura-Chan go get washed and dressed. I will inform Rima that she is to take you with her into town"

"O-Okay Kaname-Sama" Aikura said softly as she watched as Senri left her room with Kaname. Once her bedroom door was closed, Aikura flushed scarlet as she fell back on her bed, pressing her fingers to her lips, and recalling the kiss from her brother that had awoken her from such a peaceful slumber. Causing Aikura to flush a darker crimson when it hit her that it had been her own half-brother who had not only awoken her by a kiss, but had also been her first kiss. Blushing more, Aikura jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom in her room, and went for a shower.

While outside the door, Kaname placed his hand upon Senris shoulder as he stared into the brunette teens' eyes, before sighing as he spoke

"Senri, What do you feel Aikura-Chan?"

"I... I don't know Kaname... I mean I feel like I should be by her side all the time, to look out for her, and to keep her from harm... but I don't know why"

"I want you to think about this Senri, You are normally the quiet one, and I don't want any of the night class to start fights between them"

"I understand Kaname" Senri replied lightly as he gazed down at the floor with a sigh slipping from his lips

"Good. I must go and inform Rima about the canceled classes, and ask her to take Aikura-Chan into town with her. You can go find Takuma, after you have gotten dressed and head to the headmasters office" Kaname stated bluntly as Senri nodded before turning to his right and heading off down the hallway, before turning a corner and walking out of sight; causing Kaname to sigh lightly with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as he turned to his left and went to inform Rima of her task of the day.

About roughly an hour later, Aikura appeared at the top of the stairs, heading down to the lobby; where Senri was sitting with Takuma, Rima, and Hanabusa. All four gazed up at Aikura, to see the youngest of their class standing nervously at the top of the stairs, fiddling with something in her hands with her eyes almost glued to the floor. Aikuras lithe form was adorned in a simple plain Lilac summer styled dress, the thin and flimsy straps hung just off of her shoulders, around her waist and resting over her forearms was a very light violet coloured shawl; her pale arms and legs on show, revealing her pale nature as her dress stopped just at her knees, and upon her small dainty feet adorned a pair of Lilac coloured flat heeled pumps, much similar to her small black ones she had worn for class and her arrival.

The night class students who had been sitting in the lobby waiting for both Kaname and Aikura, though when they all saw her at the top of the stairs, Aidou Hanabusa was the first to jump to his feet, and darted up the stairs with a bright smile plastered across his face; his blue orbs sparkling brightly as he held out his hand to the obviously nervous pure blood vampire

"You look beautiful Aikura-Chan"

"Hanabusa" A dark warning voice sounded from behind Aikura, causing both of them to turn, to come face to face with Kaname, his red wine coloured eyes glaring intently at Hanabusa as he placed a hand upon Aikuras pale shoulder, and walked her down the stairs; leaving a flabbergasted Hanabusa in their wake, "Are you two ready to go to the Headmaster Cross's office?"

"We are Kaname. Shiki, let us leave" Takuma said simply as the two stood up from their place on the couch, dull blue eyes glancing towards Aikura, pale cheeks flaming a deep crimson when Aikura glanced up to gaze back into the males eyes. Not a single word was spoken, as Takuma tugged upon Senris arm, as he pulled him out of the lobby so the two male vampires could head over to the Headmasters office.

While still within the lobby of the Moon dormitories, Rima just gazed at the pure blood vampire that shared her height, a small smile touching her lips as she stood up from her place on the couch; dusted herself off, and walked over to Aikura with a calm smile touching her lips

"Hello Aikura-Chan, are you ready to go into town?" The blonde haired, blue eyed female asked softly, earning her a small nod from Aikura. Kaname smiled lightly as he allowed Rima to take his young cousin out into the town, giving the girls some time to be alone, and for Aikura to slowly start getting used to being around her own kind.

As the two young females were walking towards the school gates, they passed by the Disciplinary Committee members; causing Aikura to suddenly stop as she glanced towards the two students, her normally icy blue orbs shimmering crimson, as a hand was placed upon her shoulder to catch her attention

"Aikura-Chan, come on. Just ignore the Disciplinary Committee" Rima spoke softly, earning a small nod from Aikura as she turned to continue walking, as Rima glanced towards the two day class students

"Look, Kaname has already informed me of what you pulled Kiryu, so just leave Aikura-Chan alone, and let her live her life here without any trouble from you"

"She doesn't deserve to be at this Academy. No Daughter of Shizuka Hio deserves to be allowed entrance here, I don't know what Kaname Kuran was thinking allowing her into this school" Zero hissed out, causing all three girls to gasp loudly, before the sound of quiet sobs echoed into the air, and Aikura to run off towards the gates of the school; not even opening the gates, Aikura pounced over the top and continued running

"How dare you! How dare you mention that Pure bloods name! And even accuse someone you don't know, of being related to that women!" Rima hissed darkly, before turning and running after Aikura, to try and calm the young vampire down. The last thing Rima needed was being expelled from school, for starting a fight with the Vampire hunter.

When Rima finally managed to find Aikura, she was sitting on the floor just inside of an ally-way, the thing that caught Rimas attention was the sound of the young vampires quiet sobbing. Sighing lightly, Rima carefully approached Aikura, stopping instantly when the young female snapped her head up to stare at her

"It is okay Aikura-Chan, it is only me"

"I w-want to go back to the Academy...t-to my room" Aikura whispered weakly wrapping her arms around her pale legs, causing Rima to sigh softly and take several more steps closer to the upset vampire

"W-well, I have to nip into my agency, would you like to come with me there Aikura-Chan? Then we can get a taxi back to the Academy"

"A-Agency?"

"Oh, you weren't told were you?" Rima asked slightly shocked, receiving a shake of the head Rima smiled softly, "Me and Senri are models, I needed to go get our next photo shoot dates"

"Y-your a m-model?"

"Yes I am" Rima said softly placing a tentative hand upon the vampire girls shoulder in a small token of comfort, "So would you like to do that Aikura-chan? Then we can go back to the Academy"

"Y-yeah..." Aikura whispered lowly, as Rima slowly stood back up, and offered her hand to the young vampire, to help her to her feet.

Once Aikura dusted off her dress, she glanced towards Rima, who was smiling softly back at her as Aikura sighed lightly placing her hand over her stomach lightly. Rima smiled softly and took the girls hand, explaining that they could go and grab something to eat, before heading over to the Agency that Rima had spoken of; this earned her a small nod, and so with careful ease Rima lead Aikura towards a small little cafe.

Upon entering the small cafe, Aikura froze in the door way, as everyone inside the cafe turned to stare at herself and Rima. Rima just sighed with a small roll of her eyes, as she gently clasped Aikuras hand, and carefully lead her over to a small two person booth; as a young blonde waitress came over to the table, to happy for her own good

"You are from the Cross Academy Night Class aren't you?"

"Listen, we just want to have something to eat in quiet, so just take our order and leave us alone. I wouldn't want something to happen to your pretty face" Rima stated simple, noticing how Aikura had tried to make herself invisible in the corner of their booth

"Y-Yes of course... w-what would you like?"

"I would like a strawberry milkshake" Rima stated simply before glancing at Aikura, "Aikura-Chan, what would you like to drink?"

"E-erm... S-same as you p-please"

"Okay, make that two strawberry milkshakes" Rima stated, as the waitress quickly wrote the order down then quickly left to make their drinks, Rima just groaned lowly as she glanced towards Aikura, "Sorry about that Aikura-Chan, the idiots here, seem to find all us night class students to be, well perfect I guess. They all seem to know what class we are in because we all look different from the day class students"

"T-they a-are human?"

"They are, but they have no idea what we are. They just all seem to swoon over the boys, it is pretty pathetic to be honest" Rima said softly, watching Aikura slowly relax, when suddenly two glasses of Strawberry milkshakes were placed before both night class girls. Whispering a small thank you, Aikura leaned forward to reach for the glass of strawberry milkshake before sitting back, and taking a small sip while staring out of the cafe window; thinking over why Cross Academy even had a Vampire hunter within the schools grounds, as she glanced towards Rima, pondering on weather to ask. Bright blue eyes glanced up at Aikura with a gentle smile

"Is something wrong Aikura-chan?"

"W-why is there... a h-hunter at the A-Academy?"

"You mean Yagari-Sensei?" Rima asked softly, as she gazed at Aikura, who nodded lightly, "Well, he is there because of Zero Kiryu"

"The D-disciplinary Member?"

"Yeah, he is the son of the Vampire Hunter Kiryu family" Rima said lightly making sure no-one was listening to them, "They were attacked and killed by the pure blood Vampire Shizuka Hio, that was about 4 or 5 years ago now"

"S-Shizuka killed his family?"

"Yeah, he hates us, all of us. Especially the Pure bloods. I don't know know much about what happened, all I know is that, the Kiryu Vampire hunters had killed Shizukas human lover; one she had turned into a Vampire. They were sent to kill him, because he was a Level E"

"H-He wasn't... He wasn't a level E, he was still human" Aikura mumbled weakly as she sighed deeply taking a sip from her drink

"How do you know that Aikura-Chan?"

"Erm... W-what Zero said"

"Just ignore him, I don't even know what he was thinking" Rima said comfortingly as Aikura sighed again, glancing towards the window to gaze out at the humans passing by

"H-he was right..."

"What do you mean Aikura-Chan?"

"What he said about me... a-about me being Shizukas daughter" Aikura whispered lowly, earning a choked out gasp from the blonde vampire sitting opposite her

"Y-you are Shizuka Hios Daughter!?" Rima sputtered out, after calming her shock, to earn a small reluctant nod, "W-was that Level E your father?"

"N-no... I am a Pure blood, like Kaname-Sama"

"T-then who is-" Rima paused instantly staring wide eyed at Aikura, blinking quickly Rima gasped lightly, "You are R-Ridos daughter?" Rima asked lowly, earning a small nod from Aikura who turned her icy blue orbs to gaze at Rima

"P-Please don't tell anyone... E-Especially the others" Aikura pleaded weakly as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Rima just stared at Aikura with shock lacing her bright blues, nodding softly Rima reached over the table with a small smile touching her lips

"I won't tell anyone. I will not let anyone know that you are related to Kaname-Sama" Rima said softly. Watching as Aikura glanced up at her with teary eyes, before the waitress from before walked over once more asking if they wanted anything else, shaking their heads, Rima paid for their drinks and lead Aikura out of the small Cafe.

Later that day, Rima, Along with Aikura had returned to Cross Academy, both with bags of shopping; smiles lighting up their faces as the two girls walked back towards the Moon Dormitories. Once entering the through the main doors, both girls were greeted by Takuma, Senri and Kaname. Smiling softly Aikura gazed up at Kaname with bright icy blue eyes, as she parted her pale pink lips and spoke softly

"Kaname-Sama, Takuma, Senri"

"Good evening girls, Did you have a good day out?" Kaname asked softly, as he walked towards the girls and placed his hand upon Aikuras shoulder

"We did, Rima-chan showed me some great places to go shopping"

"I couldn't get Aikura-chan out of the dress shop" Rima said with a chuckle as she walked over to the two couches and slumped down with a low exhausted sigh, before handing Senri a piece of paper, "Not to mention, Mine and Senris Manager wants Aikura-chan to come with us next week to our next Photo Shoot"

"I can't wait, she was such a friendly person. She said I would look great in a couple of shoots with Rima-chan, so she offered me to take part next week" Aikura said happily, causing the three males to gaze at her lovingly almost

"Well it does seem that you have enjoyed yourself today, and you were so nervous about going on a girls day out" Kaname said softly as he pet Aikuras head, "Now go put your things away, I have to go and speak with Headmaster Cross" Kaname then gave Aikura a small smile as the young Pure blood nodded and headed off towards the stairs before turning to face Rima

"Rima-Chan, would you help me put these away?"

"Sure Aikura-Chan" Rima replied softly as she dragged herself off of the couch and followed Aikura up the stairs, and towards the Pure bloods bedroom.


	4. Sharing Senri Shiki

It had been several days since Rima had taken Aikura with her into town, and now she had just found out about Aikuras true name, her parents names, and even the fact she was more than just Kanames cousin; but in fact Senris Half-Sister. When Rima had found out, her bright blue eyes had widened in shock, before she turned them onto Aikura as she had spoken

"I...I didn't know Senris father was Rido Kuran"

"He is Rima, Though keep this quiet, Aikura-Chan wishes for Senri to work it out on his own" Kaname had said softly to the blonde haired vampire female, nodding in understanding, Rima walked over to Aikura with a bright smile and hugged the pure blood female tightly as she whispered lowly

"Just don't let Senri take to long to figure it out"

"I won't Rima-Chan" Aikura whispered back softly.

The following night, when Aikura had awoken to the soft sounding tapping at her bedroom door, she sighed deeply as she dragged herself from her bed; straightened out her pale blue silken nightie, and sauntered sleepily over to the bedroom door. Opening it slowly Aikura glanced out into the hallway to see Rima smiling brightly at her, her blue orbs glimmering softly as she spoke

"Good morning Aikura-Chan, Kaname-Sama asked me to come wake you up"

"Oh... why?"

"Because we have class soon silly" Rima chuckled softly, "Plus I wanted to suggest something to you, a way to wear your hair for today"

"Oh..." Aikura whispered, rubbing at her eyes as she let her new friend into her bedroom, as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform; before she turned around to walk towards her bed, and placed it down slowly, "What did you want to do with my hair?"

"I was thinking of you wearing it tied back, with this" Rima said softly pulling out a lilac ribbon from her skirt pocket, that had a light blue rose sewn into the center, "I think it would look just perfect. With you having platinum hair, and icy blue eyes; I thought these colours would be perfect"

"Thank you Rima-Chan" Aikura said softly, a bright smile touching her lips, "Just give me twenty minutes to get showered"

"Okay Aikura-Chan, I will just go grab something from my bedroom and inform Kaname that you are now awake" And with that, Rima left Aikura to get showered and dressed.

About forty five minutes later, Aikura and Rima were standing at the top of the stairs, Rima in her normal Academy uniform of white skirt, black blouse, white jacket, black knee high socks, and brown boots with her blonde hair tied into pig tails. While Aikura, wore the exact same as Rima, though Aikuras long waist length platinum hair had been pulled back, into a rather high ponytail; that looked as if it was almost situated upon the top of the pure bloods head, with the lilac ribbon. that Rima had spoke off earlier that evening tied tightly around the long flowing hair, with a pale light blue rose at its center. Several of Aikuras long platinum hair hung loose in several tendrils slipping into the pure bloods eyes and framing Aikuras young features, while her icy blue orbs glimmered softly, as the two females started down the stairs; to gain the attention of all the night class students. Each stared up at the two females in admiration, as Aikura smiled at everyone; only two days before hand Aikura had slowly started talking to her fellow class men, finding that each vampire was uniquely different, yet they all respected her. Parting her pale pink lips slightly, Aikura smiled before she spoke ever so softly

"G-Good morning"

"Good morning Aikura-Chan" Senri was the first to speak, as he walked towards the two smaller female vampires, a small blush dusting across his pale cheeks; as he leaned down slightly and placed a light kiss upon Aikuras cheek, and causing the young pure blood to also blush softly, "You look wonderful"

"Thank you Senri-Chan" Aikura said softly, her icy blue eyes gazing back into Senris own dull blue ones, as they heard the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs, them to turn around and to glance at who it was coming down the stairs, as Aikura smiled softly, "Morning Kaname-Sama"

"Good morning Aikura-Chan. Are we ready?" Kaname asked simply while turning his eyes to everyone else in the room, receiving nods from everyone Kaname turned to Aikura and Rima who were already by the doors giggling together, "Well then it seems the girls are leading the way. Senri, Ichijou, please walk with the girls" Kaname stated as said males nodded and walked over to the females; Takuma beside Rima with a small smile, while Senri grabbed for Aikuras hand, a small pink tinge touching his cheeks. Aikura just chuckled softly and leaned up kissing the brunettes cheek before herself and Rima led the way, out of the dormitories and down to the gates.

Once at the gates, Aikura and Rima glanced at each other with uncharacteristic smirks touching their lips, as they pushed the gates open to come face front with the screaming Day Class girls. Noticing how Zero and Yuki were keeping the girls in check, as Senri walked hand in hand with Aikura along the path.

Both having faint blushes on their faces as several of the screaming girls, noticed how the young female was much closer to Senri then she had previously been, and started crying out that they wanted Senris attention, cursing at Aikura; one even thought it would be funny to throw a nearby stone at the young Pure blood Vampire.

Aikura sensing the incoming object reached her hand out, grabbing for the stone in mid-air; as she was suddenly surrounded by all of the night class students, who had ran towards her, to keep her from harm or lashing out towards the Day class females.

Kaname glared towards the Day class students, causing Senri to pull Aikura closer to his body as Takuma, along with Rima quickly indicated that they headed towards their class with Senri continuing to keep Aikura close to his form. While they made sure nothing else happened on their way, stopping only once they had reached the Academy classroom building; once inside they turned to face the area in which they had come from when they heard a loud commotion coming from where the day class girls were, causing the four night calls students to sigh deeply, when Rima turned slightly to glance towards Aikura who was visibly shaking with what she knew would of been rage as she spoke softly and calming

"Aikura-Chan, are you alright?" Rima asked as soon as the main doors were closed behind them by Takuma with a low sigh

"Y-Yeah..." Aikura whispered lightly as she blinked several times before gulping thickly, Senri just pulled her closer to his chest and held her protectively; as he lowered his lips to the pure bloods ear and whispered lowly but softly

"I'm s-sorry Aikura-Chan, you shouldn't of been in the firing line of those stupid fan girls"

"It is fine Senri-Chan" Aikura replied softly while glancing slowly up at the male who held her so protectively, though noticeably still pretty shaken up by what had just happened when they left their dormitory.

Rima sighed lightly as she and the other three made their way towards their class room, none of them speaking a single word, in fear of Aikura snapping at the,; something Takuma had noticed that Aikura had done towards Hanabusa when he had attempted to talk to her just several days before hand. Entering into the class room that was used as their class for the night, the four silent vampires took their seats, while they waited for the remaining night class students to join them; the class room doors opened, and both Toga Yagari accompanied by Headmaster Cross entered the room.

Both older human males stared towards the four quiet Vampire students, before glancing at each other, before Yagari turned his attention back to his Night Class students, speaking with a low inquiring tone

"Oh, is it only you four today?" Toga asked almost softly, while staring at the four seated Vampires

"No... Kaname-Sama and the rest of the night class are dealing with stupid human girls" Aikura spat venomously, her icy blue orbs narrowing towards the known vampire hunter with anger slowly lacing her words, "Stupid humans need to learn their damned place"

"Aikura Fate! You cannot say that about the Day Class Students"

"Oh I can!" Aikura spat, clenching her fists tightly before snapping her eyes towards the Headmaster of the Academy, "One of those stupid girls threw a stone at ME!" Aikura hissed out, her icy blues slowly turning into a deep crimson

"W-What!?"

"It is true Headmaster Cross, one of the girls from the Day Class attempted to attack Aikura-Chan. If she hadn't responded so quickly... Well I am sure that half of the Day class girls would of ended up dead, especially if Shiki didn't pull her away in time and dragging her into his arms, or Kaname and the rest getting between her and the Day class girls. I sure that if the other Students had gotten between Aikura-Chan, who Shiki had, had to hold back and those Day class girls, I am certain that Aikura-Chan would of destroyed your pacifist ways" Takuma said softly, noticing how Aikura was starting to growl lowly, so Takuma shot a glance at Senri to get her out into the hallway, with a small nod; Senri did just that. Tapping the growling female vampires shoulder, catching her attention, as he indicated for her to follow him, which she did instantly.

As soon as the two had left the room, Takuma sighed deeply as he stared towards the two humans before himself and Rima, as he parted his lips and speaking with a slightly hushed tone as so to be certain that Senri would not hear what was about to be spoken

"Aikura-Chan, could of spilt her own secret in front of Shiki, she has after all explained to us that know of her secret, that she wants Shiki to figure it out on his own that she is his sister. So far, Shiki has been able to get her to open up a little more to us all, but I fear that she may explode if the Day class girls do not calm down about her presence near us night class boys. They are just getting way out of hand now, they seem to of become jealous and angry girls, and it is all aimed at Aikura-Chan. When she has done nothing wrong, she only walks to class like the rest of us beside Shiki, because they are siblings"

"I do understand that Takuma, though I have noticed that Aikura-Chan has opened up much more over the last few days. Kaname has informed me that, that was your doing Rima"

"Yes it was, I took Aikura-Chan shopping with me the other day and we have been well, pretty good friends since, I really like having Aikura-Chan around; she seems to be the only female in both night and day classes who can make Senri smile" Rima said softly, just as the doors of the night class, classroom swung open slightly, the first who entered was Hanabusa, flushing crimson

"T-they're...they are kissing again!" Aidou exclaimed before stomping over to his seat and sitting down, followed by the rest of the night class students, including Aikura.

Though still out side, Kaname was talking lowly with Senri, dull blue eyes glancing down at the floor with a slight crimson tinge to his cheeks

"Well Senri? Did you come to a conclusion about Aikura-Chan?"

"I did Kaname-Sama..."

"And what was it that you came to conclude?" Kaname asked simply, his red wine coloured eyes, eyeing the slightly trembling boy

"I... I love her Kaname-Sama. I want to be with her, so I can protect her completely. To be by her side forever. To be the only one to hold her at night" Senri spoke quietly with a deeper crimson dusting his cheeks

"I understand. If that is what you wish Senri, then I will be here for you. You are my cousin after all, and it would be nice to see you happy for a change" Kaname stated as he turned his back to Senri and walked into the class room with a flushing Senri following behind.

Once every member of the Night class students were in their seats, Kaien Cross, the Headmaster explained that the Cross Academy Annual Dance was only seven days away, earning groans to slip from the mouths of all the Night class students; all except for Aikura who growled lowly

"What does this dance even consist of?"

"Well Aikura Fate. The Annual Dance is the one and only time, where both the Day Class students and the Night class students come together" Kaien Cross said simply, though noticing the pure blood vampires disgusted glare directed straight at him

"Hmph! I don't see why they get to spend an evening with our kind, they are loud, disgusting, and out right annoying" Aikura hissed, earning a smack upside the back of her head, making her glare towards Kaname, "Why'd you hit me for!? I am only stating a fact!"

"Aikura Fate! You will not ruin this dance for the students. You do not have to attend the dance if you really think so lowly of the Day class students" Kaname growled darkly at his own cousin, causing her to stand up and leave the class room as she growled out darkly towards Kaname himself

"I'd rather not be any where near those annoying little humans! They shouldn't even be permitted to be in our kinds presence! You of all people should know that, and to think you want to be near them is a disgrace, and outright disgusting! WE are of the night, not some damned toys for those wretched girls to fawn over Kaname Kuran!" With her words hissed out darkly, and with icy blue eyes glowing a dark red, Aikura stormed off out of the classroom while slamming the door shut; and almost smashing it off of its hinges; and leaving all of the Night class students in stunned silence

"How dare she! She has no right to Speak to Lord Kaname like that!"

"Ruka, Just leave the girl alone" the tall orange haired male spoke lightly

"NO! She had no right!" the one called Ruka retorted as Kaname sighed deeply, looking towards Senri before speaking

"Senri, please go and make sure Aikura-Chan doesn't do something stupid"

"Yes Kaname-Sama" Senri replied, as he pushed himself out of his seat and left the class room to go and look for Aikura.

Once Kaname was mostly certain that Senri would be way out of ear shot and wouldn't hear what was about to be spoken off, Kaname stood from his seat and cleared his throat as he glanced around the class room

"I want you all to listen to what I have to tell you" He started, as everyone still in the class room nodded and quietened down, after witnessing Aikuras out burst towards the pure blood Vampire they all followed. Kaname sighed deeply as he placed the book in his hand down upon the desk in front of him, before glancing around the entire class room once more, "There is something you all need to know about Aikura-Chan. We-" Kaname said as he indicated towards himself, Rima, Takuma, as well as both Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari, "Were hoping that Aikura-Chan could keep her identity a secret from you all"

"Lord Kaname, what do you mean?" Ruka asked staring up at the Pure blood vampire, she had for so long desired to be with, with slight confusion lacing her brown eyes

"What I mean is that, Aikura-Chan isn't like any of you in this room" Kaname said lightly, earning him confused stares as he inhaled deeply, while exhaling slowly before he parted his lips to continue speaking, "What I mean is, Aikura Fate doesn't exactly exist. Her real name by birth is Aikura Hio. She is a Pure Blood Vampire like myself, this is the reason that I did not retaliate to her outburst towards me, like I would of towards any of you who would of dared to pull such a stunt. Because she has my respect, along with the fact that she is the daughter of Shizuka Hio, a pure blood vampire."

"B-but Shizuka never had children" Ruka gasped out, not wanting to believe the words that she was hearing from the mouth of her child hood love

"She did, with her Fiancee. In case you have forgotten, Rido Kuran was Shizuka Hios fiancee. Shizuka had fallen pregnant around the same time Rido had gotten another young women pregnant. That women was Senris Mother. Senri has no idea that Aikura is actually his half sister, and Aikura-Chan would rather like to keep it that way for as long as she possibly can. Senri himself needs to find out for himself about who Aikura-Chan really is; to himself, and what it is that he wants to do about how he feels for her, so until then, I want you all to keep quiet about who Aikura-Chan is, and to realize that Aikura-Chan is also my cousin. I also want you all to treat her with respect she deserves!" Kaname growled the last part out, while glaring his crimson turning eyes towards the Vampires of the night class. Everyone in the room bar the four who had already known of Aikuras true identity and who she was to the Pure blood vampire, stared at Kaname with wide-eyes before several gasps echoed within the room, fear evident with in half of the Students eyes at what they had all just been told and had been trusted with to keep to themselves

"S-So that bratty child is a Pure Blo-" Ruka was cut off instantly as a harsh sounding slap landing upon her right cheek, leaving an instant red hand print, and causing the sound of said slap to reverberate off the walls, as Rima glared deadly at the taller female

"Don't call her that! You have no right! Especially when she isn't even here to defend her self against your wretched words of hate, or to even hit you herself! Aikura-Chan has never done anything to cause any of us any trouble what so ever! She has had to live with both Vampires and Humans alike hating on her, all because she is the daughter of Shizuka Hio. She has suffered a life beyond any of you could even think of! She kept herself hidden, because of the fact of the sins of which Shizuka had done towards the Kiryu family! Because of this she is hunted just for being the heir to the pure blood vampire, as well as having that Kiryu boy blaming her for her mothers doing, she doesn't need the likes of you or Zero treating her so badly! Especially when she has done nothing wrong!" Rima snapped, causing everyone to gasp loudly at the smallest of their class of vampires actions towards Ruka of all people

"Rima Touya"

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname, but this isn't fair! Zero targets her every chance he gets! He threatens her very existence! He makes Aikura-Chan feel as if she doesn't belong here at this Academy with us, her own kind. Just because of what happened in the past with her mother, that was Shizukas doing, not Aikuras! All Aikura-Chan wants is to be accepted by us, the Vampires! Why should she have to feel so unwanted because of one Hunter who holds a grudge against her name sake! She deserves to be welcomed, to be shown that she does belong with us! Because of everything that has happened to her... Because of the humans driving her out, the hunters trying to kill her because of her name... Aikura-Chan feels like she should go back into hiding, away from those she shouldn't have to hide from! And for all we know, Aikura-Chan could be feeling as if she has done something wrong, just because she was born to the women who destroyed Zeros life! If all we know while we are all in here discussing this, he could of cornered Aikura-Chan with Senri and slipped out who she is! That will break Senris Heart! To know WE Kept it from him, kept who Aikura-Chan really is from him! He loves her, I have known for a day or so now, and I will be damned if anything happens to destroy this only chance Senri has of being happy! I don't want to see my best friend being hurt because of some stupid Vampire hunter who holds a grudge against the wrong Hio!" Rima screamed out, dropping to her knees while holding her head in her hands; her small form shaking with the frustration and anger that she felt within her heart.

Takuma noticing the pain the young blonde vampire felt jumped to her side, attempting to comfort the female as much as he possibly could, to calm her down so that she could return to the Moon Dormitories, as he glanced up at Kaname with worry laced eyes

"Kaname, Rima has a valid point"

"I understand both of you. I want everyone to go in pairs and find Senri and Aikura, to make sure they are both safe and out of harms way of the Day Class girls, and Zero Kiryu" Kaname stated authoritatively, earning nods from everyone in the night class, as they all left the class room one by one to go in search in pairs for the pure blood Vampire and her brother.

While heading back towards the moon Dormitories, Aikura was growling lowly, her small hands clenched into fists as she stopped suddenly, causing the running Senri to run into her with a low groan

"A-Aikura-Chan, why did you stop?" Senri asked suddenly, as he glanced to where Aikuras once icy blue, now crimson red eyes were fixated on. Several feet away from where they stood, stood Zero Kiryu, his dull lilac eyes focused on nothing but Aikura, who had started growling, and had caused Senri to stand between them and breaking Zeros locked eyes to stare at himself

"Why aren't you in class Vampires?"

"That has nothing to do with you Zero Kiryu"

"Doesn't it Vampire? You and that disgrace should be in your classes, not running through the school grounds. Or has that things thirst for blood gotten to her?" Zero retorted venomously as Aikura gripped onto Senris jacket, before stepping out to the side of her half-brother, her crimson eyes still flashing

"Why can't you just leave me alone!? All you disgusting hunters are beginning to get on my nerves!"

"Well if you weren't-"

"Shiki! Aikura-Chan!" Takuma shouted as he ran over to them quickly, cutting off Zeros sentence as he stared between them, "What is going on here?"

"That is what I want to know" Zero growled lowly

"How about I tell you" Aikura hissed lowly stepping closer to the Vampire hunter with her fangs beared, "The next time you mention that name, I will not think twice of ripping you apart myself" The young Pure blood stated darkly as she stepped closer to Zero making said male take a hesitant step backwards, "Because if that name is ever muttered in my presence again, I will do what she failed to do and be rid of you!"

"Aikura-Chan, there is no need for that. Come on back to the dormitories"

"Fine, I don't want to look at HIS face any longer" Aikura hissed before turning around and walking off in the direction of the moon dorms, followed by Senri close behind her, leaving Takuma staring towards the other male

"Look Zero, we all know you hate Aikura-Chan because of her mother, but please be considerate to her feelings. She had no idea of what Shizuka Hio done to your family, or to you. So just leave her alone, and let her live her life here with us, where she belongs" Takuma stated simply, before he to left the scene and headed after Aikura and Senri who were heading back to safe confines of the moon dormitories.

Back at the Dormitories, Aikura slammed the main doors open, startling Rima and Aidou who had been sat quietly upon the couches in the lobby, as she stormed up the stairs; muttering something about being left alone. Rima just blinked stupidly as Senri ran in moments later, slightly panting

"W-Where is A-Aikura-Chan?"

"Er... her room I am guessing" Hanabusa said lightly as he watched with Rima, as Senri ran up the stairs to follow Aikura.

Standing outside the pure blood vampires bedroom door, Senri leaned his head against it lightly listening to the sounds of things crashing and being broken within, as he sighed deeply before knocking on the door

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

"A-Aikura-Chan... Please let me in" Senri said softly, though a little saddened that the young female vampire seemed to be so angry, and hurting deep inside with the things that had happened, when the bedroom door slowly opened, causing said male to glance towards the crimson eyes staring towards him, "please, let me in. I am on my own"

"Fine" Aikura whispered lowly, as she stepped away from the door, allowing her half-brother to enter her now trashed bedroom; dull blue eyes staring slightly wide eyed, at the two broken tables, and a broken chair; Senri sighed lightly as he closed Aikuras bedroom door, before he stepped closer to the still obviously angry female

"Aikura-Chan. Please calm down"

"I don't want to"

"Please, for me, will you calm down?" Senri asked softly, causing the pure blood vampire to turn her gaze into his saddening eyes, and causing Aikura to blink several times before running into Senris arms as she softly sobbed into the taller males chest. Senri just let a small sigh of relief slip from his lips as he ran his fingers up and down Aikuras back comfortingly, causing said female to glance up, her normally icy blue eyes still a deep crimson as she parted her lips slightly, revealing her fangs as Senri closed his eyes slowly and nodded at her; indicating that he would allow her to take her thirst of blood from himself.

Aikura sighed weakly before leaning up, fangs beard as she slowly stuck her small pink tongue out, and licked up the length of her half-brothers neck several times; before sinking her fangs deeply into the pale flesh, piercing the flesh instantly, as warm blood flowed instantly into her mouth; and causing a small moan of satisfaction slipping from Aikuras throat. Filling her instantly with his warm blood, as she gulped it down hungrily, gripping her hands into the taller males jacket, and pulling him ever closer; as Senri groaned lowly, wrapping his arms tightly around the pure bloods waist, and pulling her flat against his chest.

Pulling away shortly after, Aikura stared at up Senri, his blood trickling down her chin from the corner of pale pink lips; causing Senri to smile softly, as he leaned down, darting his tongue out slowly, and licking the blood up from Aikuras chin to the corner of her lips, before kissing Aikuras lips lovingly.

Icy blue eyes, finally returning, Aikura stared up at Senri, before leaning up and wrapping her slender arms around the males neck, and pulling him closer as she crushed her lips against Senris. Earning a slightly startled gasp, before the almost sweet yet hungry kiss was returned with just as much ferocity as Aikura put into this kiss, both vampires moaning softly; as Senri pulled the pure blood female more into his body, lifting her up slightly, and carefully though quickly moving towards the females bed, before falling backwards onto it with a soft 'flump' yet not once breaking the fiery kiss.

Aikura broke the kiss first, gasping softly for air as she gazed down into Senris glazed over and clouded eyes, cheeks flamed a rich deep crimson for both vampires as they stayed gazing into the others eyes. Not wanting to speak a word, Aikura leaned down slightly after shifting her body to sit over Senris waist, and pressed her forehead lightly against Senris.

Parted lips on both parts breathing lightly, allowing their breaths to mingle together before once again another much more heated and passionate kiss began, this time Senri being the one to evoke the battle of tongues; causing Aikura to gasp lightly when she felt the others warm moist muscle to slip into her parted lips, pressing against her own, and causing the pure blood vampire to moan lowly; and return the kiss with the same passion and heat in which it was evoked upon her.

Hands entwining together, while lips locked, tongues battled against each other; while small moans mixed in with gentle groans, filled the pure bloods bedroom. Nothing seemed to matter to either of the two Night class students, while they stayed in this one sensual moment of what could of been described as well... the happiest moment in either of their lives.

Suddenly, fingers trailed from small pale hands, to slip around a small lithe back, and pulling the smaller body atop of his own closer; as Senri groaned out lowly, while tilting his head back to gasp out, and allowing Aikura to once again attach her lips to Senris neck. Darting out her small pink moist muscle to lick up the length of the males neck, before placing a gentle kiss to the pulsing veins beneath the stretched and taut flesh of the males neck.

The two Vampire Students, just stayed in the seemingly peaceful moment they had between them, neither moving; both staying still all for the slight moving of their chests, when they breathed faintly. Though their seemingly peaceful moment shattered when the sound of shouting voices made their way to Aikuras and Senris ears. Both gasping and staring at each other, before they both jumped up off of Aikuras bed, and ran out of her room to the top of the stairs to see Kaname staring Hanabusa down. Glancing to stare at each other, Aikura gulped lowly and ran down the stairs to find out what was happening, when she was suddenly stopped by Takuma and Rima grabbing her, and carefully pulling her back

"W-what is going on?"

"Hanabusa bit one of the Day class students, when he was meant to be helping Rima looking for you and Senri earlier" Takuma said quietly, as suddenly the sound of a back handed slap echoed through the whole of the moon dormitories, Aikura gasped loudly as she stared towards her cousin, who had back handed the blonde male with a dark growl

"If you think that is your only punishment Aidou, think again! You dare touch Yuki again, and I will make sure you are kicked from this Academy!" Kaname growled out in the blondes face, causing said blonde to whimper and back up into the wall, his normally bright blue eyes casted down to the ground as he whispered a reply; though only loud enough for Kaname to hear.

Aikura just stood blinking stupidly for a while when Kaname turned around to head back to his room when he saw Aikura staring towards him, her icy blue orbs looking saddened as he walked over to her, reaching his hand out to her as he said much calmer

"Aikura-Chan, I need to speak with you. Meet me in my room please"

"Y-Yes Kaname-Sama" Aikura whispered weakly as she watched Kaname walk past her, her icy blue eyes glanced down at the floor, with a deep sigh slipping from her lips when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Looking up she came face to face with Rima smiling lightly

"Don't worry Aikura-Chan, Kaname won't be having a go at you. I think it will be about the Annual dance that is just around the corner"

"I... I won't be going"

"Please Aikura-Chan, me and you can go with Senri together. The three of us. I am sure that Kaname and the Headmaster will make sure that none of the Day class students cause any trouble" Rima said softly as she gazed into Aikuras saddened icy blue orbs

"L-Like, share Senri-Chan at the Annual Dance?"

"Yeah, why not? We hardly ever enjoy going anyway, and we always went there together. so why not make it a form of 3-sum invitation?"

"I... I will think about it Rima-Chan" Aikura whispered lowly, before turning and heading up the stairs to see what it was that her cousin wanted to talk to her about.

Sighing deeply, Aikura gazed down at the floor as she nibbled her lip lightly, when she heard the sound of the door before her opening. Glancing up quickly, Aikura gulped lowly as she entered her cousins room, her icy eyes looking slightly worried, and she feared what was about to happen when Kaname let out a small sigh before speaking

"Aikura-Chan. I want to discuss with you, the terms of the Academies Annual Dance next week"

"I won't be going. I will stay in my room. There fore you can all enjoy your night with those humans"

"That isn't what I wanted to hear from you Aikura-Chan" Kaname sighed deeply as he sat down upon a crimson form of lounge chair as his red wine eyes glanced towards Aikura, "Listen, I want you to give the Day Class students a chance, It won't be just the girls there. There are also Day Class males, who I am sure will find you just as attractive as any of the Night Class"

"I am still not going, I am have made up my mind. I am sticking to it Kaname-Sama"

"Aikura Hio!"

"Don't call me that! I don't want to be reminded of my mother! Or did you forget she abandoned me!" Aikura freaked as she turned on her heel and headed towards the door before glancing back with a low growl, "If that is all, then I will be returning to my room, Kaname Kuran"

"Listen to me would you!"

"NO! Not if you insist to call me by that wretched name!"

"Then listen to me! Then I wouldn't have to use your real name Aikura-Chan" Kaname stated just as darkly as Aikura had spoken to him, "I am not the only one who would like to see you at that dance, I know Senri would be exceptionally pleased if you were to attend this Annual dance. Plus, I know that many of the others would like you to go, except for Senri, everyone now knows who you are"

"They w-what!?"

"You brought this upon yourself for your behavior in class! How else was I meant to explain to them that I wasn't about to punish my own Family! Aikura-Chan, please engage your brain before you open your damned mouth!"

"B-but... what if they tell Senri! He needs to figure this out on his own!" Aikura screamed loudly, her icy blue eyes lacing with slight worry

"They will not let it slip! I have warned them all, but you have to be careful around Zero Kiryu, I know he wants nothing more than to make you suffer, but you have to tread carefully. Threatening to rip him apart, is not acceptable. Even if you are my cousin Aikura-Chan"

"I still won't go"

"Aikura-Chan, at least please think about going. I think it would be good for you" Kaname stated simply as he stood up slowly and walked closer towards his young pure blood cousin, causing said female to sigh deeply as she was pulled into an almost loving embrace as she closed her eyes and whispered

"F-fine... I will think about it... Now may I return to my room?"

"Of course, get some rest"

"Thank you. Good night Kaname-Sama" Aikura whispered lowly, as she pushed Kaname away from her, and exited his room. A deep sigh slipping from her lips, as she noticed that Senri was sat in the lobby talking with Rima and Takuma. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Aikura leaned against the railing with a small smile touching her lips, while she watched her friends, and her half brother engage in small conversation. Rima giggling almost girlishly, glanced her blue orbs up at the railing, where Aikura was leaning and watching them all fondly

"Aikura-Chan, come down here and sit with us" Rima said softly, as both Takuma and Senri turned their gaze to stare up at the young female

"No, that is alright. I am going to bed, I have a headache coming on" Aikura said softly, her icy blues dulling slightly as all three Aristocratic vampires smiled lightly up at Aikura.

Senri had a faint blush tracing his cheeks, as he bidded Aikura a peaceful nights sleep. Rima following suit with a bright smile. Though Takuma stood up from the couch he had been lounging on, a soft smile tracing his lips, as he turned to walk up the stairs; where he took Aikuras hand when he reached the pure blood vampire, and walked her slowly back to her room. Leaving Rima along with Senri staring off after the two vampires.

Standing outside of Aikuras bedroom, Takuma smiled down at Aikura, with almost sparkling light emerald eyes; causing Aikura to smile softly as she opened her bedroom door when Takuma spoke softly

"Aikura-Chan. About what Rima asked you earlier"

"A-about the...Annual Dance?" Aikura questioned with a small yawn, as she covered her mouth with her small hand

"Yes. We were just talking about that, and Senri really wants you to go"

"Kaname-Sama said the same thing" Aikura said lightly, with a small sigh, as her icy blues gazed down at the floor while nibbling her bottom lip

"Well don't feel as if you are being pressured into going. If you really do not want to go, then you don't have to. Just please for me Aikura-Chan, will you think hard on your choice?"

"Yeah... Okay Takuma. I will. But only because you have asked me so nicely" Aikura said softly, as she glanced up into Takumas glimmering eyes with a gentle smile upon his lips, "Anyway, I am tired. Please leave me to sleep"

"Of course Aikura-Chan. Sleep well" Takuma replied softly, as he pet the girls hair, before leaving the young pure blood vampire to get herself some well needed sleep.

Sighing deeply to herself, Aikura collapsed upon her bed, after she had gotten undressed; and changed into her pajamas. Closing her icy blue eyes slowly, Aikura let a small sigh slip from her parted lips, as she reached a small hand up to touch at her lips; her pale cheeks flushing a slight pink, just as she drifted off into a deep and relaxing sleep.


	5. Beautiful Dream Princess

**Disclaimer: **Okay... I have been forgetting to put this... but seriously? You know I don't own Vampire Knight or their bishies! Just Aikura Hio. She is all I own. I make no profit of this, unless happy readers count

**Author's Note's: **Well... Chapter Five already! I have been having so much fun writing about Aikura again, Things are going to start getting into the plot of this story pretty quickly now, as I have so many side-track chapters to write up. So some Chapters maybe longer than others, that is simply because some chapters need more explanation then others. anyway I do hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Also I would like to ask if those who are following and favorite this story, please could you let me know what your thoughts are so far on the story? Maybe give me your opinions on a future chapter? Dress/outfit ideas for Aikura? I am open to suggestions and love hearing from everyone, just please be nice :)

**Chapter Five - Beautiful Dream Princess**

A few more days had passed since the announcement of the Cross Academy Annual Dance had been announced, Aikura had started talking with Akatsuki Kain a little more now that she was less frightened of his seemingly cold looks and personality, and had come to find that he was the annoying Blonde haired, blue eyed Aidou Hanabusas' cousin. She had found that the tall, orange haired male was actually a rather nice bloke to talk to.

Though that had been the night before Aikuras gentle awakening. Leaning over her sleeping form, bright blue eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement, while a caring smile flittered across the females features when she saw that Aikura was slowly waking up

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"h-huh... M-Morning..." Aikura mumbled as she glanced towards her window, seeing easily through her curtains that the sun was still pretty high in the sky. Groaning lowly, Aikura glanced back towards the blonde female with a small pout slipping across her pale features, "Rima-Chan... It is still so early... I want to sleep"

"You can't do that Aikura-Chan"

"W-Why not?"

"Have you forgotten? Today you are coming with me and Senri to do that photo shoot, remember?" Rima spoke softly, as wide icy blue orbs stared wide eyed, staring at the model standing beside her bed; Aikura screamed loudly as she jumped out of bed, and ran into her en-suite bathroom.

Rima on the other hand had fallen backwards as she started laughing, when the sound of someone running towards Aikuras bedroom caught her attention, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Rima glanced towards the door to see both Senri and Takuma standing in the door way; as Aikura ran back into her bedroom with just a towel wrapped around her lithe form

"I forgot my clo-" Aikura froze on the spot when she saw the two males staring at her, both staring wide eyed, with deepening crimson blushes touching their cheeks, "Get out!" Aikura screamed as she ran back into the bathroom, her own face heating up quickly with her obvious embarrassment. While Rima fell over laughing at her friends reactions, before she turned to see Senri stock still in Aikuras bedroom door thresh-hold, and Takuma trying to nudge him as Rima chuckled a little more

"Earth to Senri, Senri are you in there?"

"Shiki? Shiki, are you okay?" Takuma questioned slightly worried, both Rima and Takuma staring at each other when they noticed Senris eyes were still staring at the spot Aikura had been standing. Relization suddenly hit them as they both chuckled softly, Rima thrusting a box of Pocky into Senris chest as said male blinked several times and stared down at the box being pressed into his chest

"Go on, off with you. I have to wait for Aikura to get ready, so go get your self ready Senri"

"Okay Rima..." Senri whispered lowly before he was being dragged off by Takuma, and headed back to his own bedroom to finish getting changed, and ready for the photo shoot he was doing that day.

Just over an hour later, Rima smiled lightly as she headed towards to the top of the stairs, her bright blue eyes gazed down at the two couches in the lobby, to catch Senri, Aidou, Kaname and even Takuma sitting upon the crimson coloured couches; talking between themselves as Rima indicated for Aikura that she could follow, and so not even glancing back Rima headed down stairs with a low sigh before slouching herself down on one of the couches. Taking the four males attentions to turn in her direction, Takuma about to question if the young female blonde vampire was feeling okay, when suddenly a loud gasped slipped from Aidou Hanabusas mouth. All sets of eyes turned towards him, to see he was gazing up at the top of the stairs, so everyone glanced to who he was staring at; to see something none of them had ever expected to see.

Standing at the top of the stairs, with her lithe form adorned in a rich crimson coloured corset, with black lace and ribbon styled ties bowed tightly at the side of the pure blood vampires side; a short knee length matching skirt that seem to frill at the bottom in an almost gothic-lolita style, black calf high leather boots, and red and black rose tied ribbon delicately held platinum hair to the side; with several loose tendrils framing a pale face.

Senris dull blue eyes widened at the site of the pure blood vampire, his pale features turning deep crimson, the sound of his heart beating faster and faster, almost causing the young Aristocratic vampire model to faint. Aikuras icy blue eyes glimmered as she etched slowly down the stairs, only then that it was noticeable that her normally pale pink lips were now a rich red, black outlined her eyes greatly; while her bare hands slide fingers down the banister as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Only to be greeted by Hanabusa, his bright blue orbs sparkling as he reached his hand out to touch the young vampires cheek; and at that moment as his fingers traced Aikuras cheek, Senri had pounced towards him grabbing for his wrist almost violently and slammed him into the wall with an almost deadly growl slipping from his throat as his dull blue orbs glared in Hanabusas direction as he spoke darkly

"Touch her and I will rip you apart!"

"Woah! W-what has gotten into you Shiki!?" Takuma asked quickly rushing to the young models side and grabbing his wrist tightly, "Let Aidou go"

"I mean it Hanabusa Aidou. No one is allowed to touch Aikura-Chan" Senri growled out before releasing his grip on the noticeably frightened blonde vampire.

Aikura just stared at the three males before her, her icy blue orbs were wide at her half-brothers suddenly overly protective and possessive behavior. Glancing her gaze from the three males in front of her towards both Kaname and Rima, she noticed they seemed just as shocked and surprised as she was, as she parted her lips slightly before allowing her voice to finally work

"S-Senri... H-Hanabusa didn't mean anything by it. You didn't have to be so harsh towards him"

"Yes I did, he has no right touching you!" Senri growled out darkly, his normally dull blue eyes shimmering crimson before snapping back to blue when he felt the soft touch of Aikuras hand against his forearm, gasping audibly loud Senri snapped his head around towards the young female as he instantly turned his dull blue eyes to the ground before whispering lowly, "I...I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me"

"It is okay Senri, But you need to apologize to Hanabusa"

"O-okay" Senri said lightly as he glanced to his side, staring at Hanabusa as he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Hanabusa"

"Y-yeah... sure" Aidou whispered before leaving the lobby and returning to his room, still pretty shaken up and shocked at how Senri had somehow gained such strength to slam him into a wall, with nothing more than a flick of his wrist.

While still seemingly stunned, Kaname sighed and closed his eyes, he could sense the sudden power increase within Senri, and instantly knew where the strength had come from; as he opened his eyes to blink when he realized Aikura was stood dead in front of him

"Kaname-Sama, we are leaving now"

"Yes I know. Enjoy your day Aikura-Chan, and try not to cause Senri and Rima to much trouble" Kaname said softly as he pet the girls head before glancing towards Senri, "When you return this evening, I would like a word with you Senri"

"Of course Kaname"

"We should get going, otherwise we will be late" Rima interrupted, as Aikura nodded and walked over to Senri, grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of the moon dormitories as she followed Rima; a bright smile tracing her lips.

The three headed towards the main gates when they were forced to stop by Zero Kiryu, causing Aikura to growl lowly, her icy blues staring dead into Zeros he stepped to the side and opened the gates; allowing the three vampires to leave the school grounds without so much as a single word. Rima along with Aikura stared at each other briefly, as a slick black car pulled up in front of the gates, the back door opening as Rima sighed lightly; Senri finally glancing up and realizing where he was meant to be going, and sighed lightly. Slipping his fingers into Aikuras and allowing the pure blood female to drag him into the car with a gentle smile flittering upon his lips, as he closed the door behind him and took his seat beside Aikura who had taken to start a conversation with Rima; giving Senri time to gaze at the two females, and watching them in admiration as the black slick car drove off; taking the three vampires to the photography studio they had their photo shoot at.

When the three young vampires had arrived at their destination, Aikura gazed out of the cars window beside Rima, her icy blue orbs sparkled softly as she heard Senris side door open. Sighing sweetly Aikura turned to face Senri, who had his hand held out for her to take, and so with a small blush Aikura slipped her fingers into Senris hand; allowing the taller male to carefully pull her out of the car, before holding his hand out to Rima. Smiling brightly Aikura giggled almost angelically when Rima grabbed onto her wrist and walked her towards the young female who was gazing at the three of them, a scowl written across her facial features, and causing Rima along with Senri to apologize for being late. With a shrug of the womens shoulders, she escorted the three vampires into the building when suddenly a young male came bounding around the corner

"Rima-Sama!" a loud squeaked voice echoed as Rima sighed deeply when she was suddenly forced to the ground by a young looking dark haired male

"Good morning to you to Erin-Kun"

"You finally made it Rima-Sama, I was so worried you were not going to show up today" The young male Rima had addresed as Erin spoke in a low pained voice, as he gazed down into Rimas bright blue orbs

"Well I am here, now get off of me"

"Oh! S-Sorry Rima-Sama" Said male spoke before quickly getting to his feet, and helping the female vampire model to her feet as he gazed towards Senri and Aikura. Erins dark black looking hair fell into his eyes slightly, while deep dark green eyes stared the other two vampires up and down before smiling, "Senri-Sama, It is good to see you as well today"

"Sure. Whatever" Senri spoke emotionlessly as he shifted his gaze to stare off to the side, with his arms crossed over his chest

"And who might this beautiful young female be?" Erin inquired as he stepped closer to Aikura, her icy blue orbs staring at the young male before she curtsied politely

"I am Aikura, Aikura Fate"

"What a beautiful name! Are you going to be the new model Aikura-Sama?"

"Uh... No, I am only here with Rima and Senri for their shoots" Aikura said softly as she glanced towards Rima who seemed to be looking nervously at Senri

"Oh, but you look like you would look amazing on the front cover of our new clothing range"

"Erin-Kun. Leave my star models alone, and go make sure their outfits are ready" A deep almost brooding sounding voice emanated from the other end of the long corridor, sighing deeply, said male nodded before heading off towards a what Aikura believed to be the dressing rooms.

Suddenly a tall, yet young male appeared before the three vampires with sharp grey-blue eyes, that seemed to trail up and down over Aikuras small lithe form

"Well, shall we get to work? Rima you are up first"

"As always. Aikura-Chan would you like to stay with Senri or come with me?"

"Um... Well would it be okay? I mean I don't want to get in the way of you working Rima-Chan"

"You won't I promise" Rima said softly as she started walking down the corridor, when Aikura felt soft hands touch her pale shoulders

"Go on Aikura-Chan, You might even get a few pictures taken of yourself" Senris voiced, whispered lowly into Aikuras ear, making her blush as she turned to gaze up at Senri

"O-Okay" she said softly, leaning up to briefly kiss Senris cheek before running of after Rima, who had been waiting for her.

Half an hour later, Rima was having her photo being taken, from every angle possible as she posed this way and that. A bright smile lighting up the girls face, while occasionally glancing over towards Aikura, who was seated upon Rimas own studio form of a chair. Icy blue eyes sparkling as she watched her best friend posing and having her photograph taken, all while sneaking glances over towards another section of the studio to see Senri having his own shoot taking place. Aikura just smiled brightly watching Senri with deep affection filtering within her icy blues, when suddenly a flash went off not to far from where she was seated; upon turning her gaze back towards where the flash had come from, Aikuras icy blue eyes was assulted with another flash, and a small giggling coming from just behind the photographer

"Aww Aikura-Chan, you looked so cute, just gazing off into space. I had to get it captured" Rima said grinning at her, as Aikura began to flush scarlet, "Hey I have to have some photos done with a female partner, would you like to be in them Aikura-Chan? I would much rather be with you than the normal girls they have"

"B-But I am not exactly Photogenic"

"Nonsense Aikura-Sama" Erin said softly as he walked over to where Aikura was seated with a laptop in his hand, raising a silvery brow, Aikura glanced at him as he turned the laptop to face her; and revealed the two pictures that had just been taken of her. A deep crimson blush flamed Aikuras cheeks as she began to nervously nibble upon her bottom lip

"Come on Aikura-Chan, it will be fun"

"O-Okay then... but not many pictures" Aikura said softly as she gazed towards her best friend.

About half an hour later, Rima was beaming happily as Aikura was escorted back towards her. The young Pure blood vampire was now adorned in a pale lilac coloured long ball gown styled dress, with lavender coloured heels upon her dainty feet; her long platinum hair had been pulled back and styled elegantly as if she was a Princess of some realm. Icy blue eyes had been elegantly outlined with a deep lilac colour, allowing anyone around to notice the pure brightness of Aikuras icy blue orbs. A soft shade of red tinged the vampires cheeks as she glanced around to see everyone had stopped to gaze at her, feeling slightly embarrassed; Aikura sighed and hide her face behind the shoulder shawl in lavender that she wore.

Feeling gentle hands touching her shoulders, Aikura glanced up slightly see Rima smiling ever so happily towards the young female. Smiling back, Aikura let Rima lead her over towards the newly set up photo set, both girls taking their places, Rima sitting upon her knees in a knee length rich blue coloured dress, with black shoes, her normally pig-tailed blonde looks hanging free with several blue roses entwined into her hair at the side. While Aikura was directed to sit down upon the plus blue longe styled bed chair, her longish legs rested upon the soft cushions, and her back straight as she flushed slightly glancing down at Rima

"I feel stupid"

"Oh come on Aikura-Chan, you look so fantastic" Rima replied softly, her blue orbs glancing back to stare at Aikura lovingly

"Okay girls, look towards the camera... that's it" The young photographer stated as he started taking several snaps of the two young vampires, "Okay Rima-Sama, could you turn your head to the left as if to gaze secretly at Aikura-Sama" The photographer asked as Rima did just that, her blue orbs glancing down slightly as Aikura was directed to gaze off to her left, "That is perfect" The photographer stated as several more flashes of light went off

"You girls are doing fantastic!" The young Erin said softly as he approached the two girls, "Rima-Sama I think we should have you standing behind Aikura-Sama, with your hand upon her shoulder while she gazes off to the side. I think it would look magnificent"

"Okay" Rima said softly, as she pulled herself to her feet and took a place behind Aikura, as she noticed that Senri had been watching them, his lithe form adorned in what could of been described as something sultry yet princely at the same time

"Hey Rima-Chan"

"Yeah Aikura-Chan?"

"How long do I have to look like this?" Aikura whispered as the photographer continued to take more photos, each going straight to the laptop that Rrin held within his hands

"Depends, normally after several shots of me with one of their normal looking girls-" Rima paused briefly as another picture was taken, "Senri would be told to join us"

"W-What?"

"Oh... yeah, Senri will be in some of these, be thankful you are their Princess"

"W-why?" Aikura asked, though before Rima could reply a young black haired female appeared with dark brown eyes

"What is SHE doing in MY spot!?" The high pitched girlie sounding voice almost shattered Aikuras ear drums as she quickly covered her ears, her icy blue orbs laced in pain as Rima clutched her own hands over Aikuras, trying to help dull out the sound of the young women

"Well that is easy Anastasia, You were not here on time. Now would you excuse us, we have a shoot to finish" an older male spoke up as he walked over to the girls set, from behind Senri. Said young vampire male looking slightly bewildered at Aikuras look, as he followed the older male and took his place where he was told; which was to kneel before Aikura, with her hand in his, while Aikura looked to the side, "That is perfect, just stay like that for a moment" the photographer then snapped up several more pictures.

After spending around 10 more minutes of Aikura staying seated upon the blue couch styled seat, with Rima beside her and Senri either in front of her, or leaning over the young female

"Right, Rima-Sama you can go get changed now, I just need a few more of Senri-Sama with Aikura-Sama, then it is a rap"

"Okay Erin-Kun" Rima said softly as she placed her hand upon Aikuras shoulder and whispered softly, "Just be yourself for these next few shots, show that camera what is really in your eyes"

"W-wha-"

"Just do it, see you soon" Rima said cutting Aikura off as she walked off.

Aikura just blushed deeply, as she gazed towards Senri, who held his hand out to the young pure blood with a pink dusting his cheeks. Taking the males hand, Aikura was pulled gently to her feet and directed by Senri over to another scene they were to stand before, blushing scarlet, Aikura glanced up at Senri to notice that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

Taking their first place, Aikura stood elegantly beside what looked like a scene of a balcony, while Senri glanced up at the flushing female, his dull blue eyes sparkling softly while icy blues gazed back lovingly. Several flashes from the corners of their eyes, indicated the photos had been taken, when they were asked to change to a different pose. So Senri smiled faintly as he held his hand out to Aikura, pulling it to his lips and kissing the soft flesh as another couple of flashes went off. Aikura was beginning to turn crimson when she giggled softly, as Senri pulled her lightly against his chest, they were standing face to face; Senris left hand upon the small of Aikuras back, while his right holding her hand lightly.

As what seemed like hours went by, Senri held Aikura lovingly in his arms, after being informed that a kissing scene picture was needed. This caused Aikura and Senri to flush crimson with embarrassment, while the young Anastasia as she had been called turned red with anger and rage. The flashing of the camera went off several times when a soft voice spoke out clearly

"That is perfect! Well done you two, that is rap everyone. Let us get these pictures back to the office and get the new magazine out on time please!"

"Yes sir!" The strangers Aikura hadn't heard the names off all stated as they rushed around packing up, when the sudden sound of high heels clanked against the lino flooring caught Aikuras ears. Just as she turned around, her head snapped to the right sharply with a loud sounding slap that echoed of the walls. Causing everyone to stop what they were doing and glance towards the three standing at the scene

"Anastasia-Chan! What was that for?"

"You are MINE! She has no right to kiss someone who belongs to ME!" Said girl hissed out as she glared towards Aikura and pushed her so hard, that Aikura fell backwards and smashed her head off of the floor, "Stupid bitch! Stay away from Senri-Sama"

"Aikura-Chan!" Senri shouted as he pulled the other girl away as he crouched down beside Aikura, waving his hand in front of her dazed looking eyes when they flashed red, and causing Senri to back away slightly while whispering lowly, "A-Aikura-Chan... Please don't"

"You BITCH!" Aikura had hissed darkly, quickly with swift cat-like movements jumped to her feet, her normally icy blue orbs glowing crimson as she grabbed for the dark haired female by her top and pulled her closer, "How dare you touch me. Senri does not belong to you! Senri is his own person!" Aikura shouted, her grip upon the seemingly human girls top tightening

"Aikura-Chan! Let her go!" Rima shouted as she ran over to the young pure blood and grabbing her arm, "Please Aikura-Chan, put her down"

"No! I am not about to let something so revolting as this girl to insult me, and push me away from MY B-"

"AIKURA FATE!" Rima shouted loudly, blocking Senris hearing from Aikuras almost slipped words, "Senri is still here. Remember it is you he goes home with!" With her words spoken, Aikura dropped the young female in her hands, her crimson eyes dulling before returning to icy blue

"R-Rima-Chan..."

"Come on, we should go get you out of this dress" Rima whispered as she carefully guided Aikura away from the human girl, Senri following the girls, though not before he glanced towards Anastasia and hissed lowly

"Be thankful. Aikura-Chan is mine, and I am hers. Not yours!"

"S-Senri-Sama"

"Just disappear! If I see you at our next photo shoot I will have a restraining order placed upon you" Senri hissed as he left the female staring after the young vampire male as he vanished around the corner.

While in the changing room, Rima was helping Aikura out of the dress she had been wearing, while gently taking her hair down and re-putting it back up the way it had been when they arrived. Aikura just sat there staring at her reflection when she heard Rimas soft worry laced voice

"Aikura-Chan? Are you okay?"

"H-huh? Oh... I think so"

"Look at me Aikura-Chan, everything will be alright"

"B-But... I caused you trouble... I nearly screamed out about Senri being my brother" Aikura whispered as she held her head in her hands and began to sob

"Aikura-Chan, you didn't cause me any trouble. Senri never heard that small statement over my voice. Now come on, please cheer up" Rima reassured softly as she lifted Aikuras head and gazed into her icy blues, "We can go straight back to the Academy if you want"

"Y-yes please"

"Okay, Just get changed, I will be right outside if you need me" Rima said lightly, earning a small nod, as she left Aikura to get changed back into her corset and skirt.

Once outside the place the three young Vampires had spent the day for the models photo shoot, Aikura let a low sigh slip from her lips while glancing up at the colorfully changing evening skies. Icy blue eyes glanced around for a moment when their ride back to the Academy pulled up, the back door opening as Rima climbed into the car, followed by Senri who glanced towards Aikura; who was staring up at the sky once again

"Aikura-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on, you don't want to be left behind do you?" Senri asked softly, as icy blue orbs turned to gaze him

"N-no..." Aikura whispered before climbing into the back of the car also, her mind wondering else where as she sighed deeply. Icy blue eyes gazing up at the sky, while Senri watched her, slight worry lacing his dull blue orbs when Rima tapped his shoulder lightly

"Senri? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? I don't know"

"What do you mean?" Rima asked lightly while opening up a box of Pocky and offering one of the sticks to Senri, who took it gladly before sighing

"Aikura-Chan doesn't seem like herself"

"Hmm... I noticed as well, I think Aikura is just worried that she caused us some trouble, after Kaname told her not to"

"I guess..." Senri whispered lowly before glancing towards Aikura, her icy blue eyes staring out up at the sky before glancing to the side when Senri spoke lightly, "Aikura-Chan, is something wrong?"

"Hmmm? Oh sorry... I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Oh, just about how we are getting back into the dorms with those annoying girls no doubt waiting for us, considering the sun has already began setting" Aikura said lowly, as she leaned her head against the glass window, "Plus I am a little tired"

"Yeah, Normally the Disciplinary Committee are at the main gate waiting for us"

"Oh lovely" Aikura whispered sarcastically as she glanced towards a slightly chuckling Rima, rolling her icy blues Aikura leaned into Senri and placed her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes slowly.

Around an hour later almost, the black slick limo that was the transportation of the three young Vampires, stopped outside the main gates of Cross Academy, Rima first to exit the vehicle followed by both Senri and a sleepy Aikura. Groaning out lowly, Aikura glanced up at the gates before muttering that she wanted to go back to sleep, causing both Rima and Senri to chuckle softly at her as the three headed towards the gates to be greeted by non other than Zero Kiryu. Groaning inwardly Aikura grabbed for Senris arm, as form of support while walking slowly through the gates

"You are late back"

"We are yes, but we have our reasons for being Kiryu-Kun" Rima stated before Aikura could sleepily retort with something that could get the three of them in trouble

"Doesn't matter, you are late. So follow me Vampires, I have to take you to the headmasters office"

"Then lead the way Disciplinary Committee" Senri stated with a yawn, while walking slowly behind Rima; all while attempting to prevent Aikura from falling asleep where she stood.

The walk to the headmasters office was a quiet walk, even a quick walk, which the three vampires where extremely thankful for. Once arriving at the office, Zero opened the doors, and allowed the three young Vampires in before entering himself to see Kaname sat patiently with Kaien Cross

"Oh you three are back"

"We are sorry for being late Kaname-Sama, but our transport was running late, and our photo shoots took longer than expected with some technical difficulties"

"That is understood Rima. I know they sometimes have issues with the set ups. Though may I ask where Aikura-Chan is?" Kaname asked almost softly, causing Rima, Senri and even Zero to glance to the place where Aikura had just been standing to find she in fact missing. Blinking confusedly Zero was about to speak when the soft sounds of light breathing reached their ears. Causing everyone in the room to glance towards one of the couches to see Aikura passed out sleeping, "It seems Aikura-Chan was tired"

"She was attempting to fall asleep on our walk here"

"I see, she still isn't use to being awake during the day light hours. I will carry her back to the Moon Dormitories my self, Senri and Rima I want you both to also head back to the Dormitories, it is pretty pointless to head to class" Kaname explained simply as he rose from his seated position and headed over towards the sleeping pure blood vampire and lifted her carefully, into a bridal styled carry before exiting the headmasters office followed by both Senri and Rima. Leaving Zero and Kaien Cross alone, when Zero growled out darkly

"Why does she get to do as she pleases!?"

"Zero-Kun, Aikura is different from you and me, and different from Kaname. She has had to live a life where she has been running from everyone. The poor things needs to be treated delicately, just like Maria Kurinai had to be." Kaien Cross had spoke almost affectionately, yet in a way that was eerily uneasy to digest

"It is because she is Shizukas daughter. I don't know what Kaname is thinking, in allowing her into this academy! She is just like that women"

"Enough Zero, Aikura has never done anything to harm anyone. Therefore she can not be compared to her mother"

"She has her scent! The way she acts! She is planing something, I just know it!" Zero hissed out darkly before storming out of the head masters office.

Upon entering the Moon Dormitories, Kaname explained briefly to the following two vampires that they had but only four days till the Cross Academy Annual Dance, and therefore they had only four days to attempt to persuade Aikura into going to the dance. Both young vampires nodded in agreement before leaving to head to their own dorms, while Kaname took the young pure blood to her own quarters.

Once reaching the young vampires room, Kaname sighed deeply as he walked over to the young girls bed and carefully placed her down, as he swiftly and carefully removed her boots, and left the young female to sleep for the rest of the night. Placing a small almost tender kiss to the pure bloods forehead before leaving the room, to return back to the classroom where the remaining night class students were still in class. A simple yet worrying thought crossing his mind

_"Will Aikura really be able to control what it is yet she does not possess? Could she be ready to take on the task set for her? Will Senri still be able to be so protective of her, when he realizes that she is his fathers daughter? What a cruel you left for your own daughter... Rido Kuran"_


	6. Akatsuki and Aikura go Shopping

**Author's Note's: **Sorry this chapter is running a little later than the previous chapters, but had a minor re-lapse back into a dark place so had to quit my story for a couple of days. but once again updates as soon as possible

Fluttering eyes open slowly, the sound of something slipping from beneath the door causing the young female pure blood to awaken. Glancing out towards her bedroom window, Aikura glanced at the seemingly still bright day, and the sun still up in the skies before she glanced towards her bedroom door to see an envelope had been slipped under it. Sighing lightly with a stretch and a yawn, Aikura climbed out of bed, and walked over to her bedroom door. Grabbing for the envelope, Aikura sighed as she walked back to her bed and sat down while ripping the envelope open, and pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper. Glancing over the written words, Aikura tilted her head to the side as she read out the words quietly

"_Princess Aikura, if you would permit me to but ask, but may I request permission to spend a day with you. Just you and myself. I would appreciate it if you would allow such a thing. Yours Faithfully Akatsuki Kain_" With a chuckle, Aikura placed the envelope upon her bed, stood up with a second stretch and yawn, and walked towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

About an hour later, Aikura was standing at the top of the stairs heading down into the lobby. Her lithe form adorned in a simple blue filmsy strap almost vest top, with black leggings and blue jean shorts on, her dainty feet adorned her small flat black pumps, and her long waist length hair pulled back into a tight braided ponytail. Sighing softly Aikura glanced around to see Aidou, Kaname and Akatsuki sitting upon the lounge couches while talking between themselves. Sighing softly again, Aikura made her way slowly down the stairs, her icy blue eyes still informing anyone who dared glance at her that she was still tired, and with another small yawn the three seated males glanced towards her with a small smile

"Why good morning Aikura-Chan"

"Morning..."

"How come you are awake so early?"

"I wanted to go shopping today, plus I was requested to spend a day with someone" Aikura said lightly, with a sleepy smile

"Oh? Who would that of been Aikura-Chan? I never saw anyone near the girls dorms"

"Akatsuki-Sempai requested to spend a day with me today. I couldn't turn down such a request now could I Kaname-Sama?"

"Of course not. Just remember you have to attend class today" Kaname said softly as he glanced to Akatsuki with a seemingly warning glare

"Understood Kaname-Sama" Aikura said softly as she headed towards the main doors, "Are you ready Akatsuki-Sempai?"

"Of course Princess Aikura-Chan" Akatsuki said lightly, dragging himself from the couch, and walking towards the awaiting pure blood female while grabbing for two coats, one for each of them so that neither would burn within the suns burning light. Allowing the older and taller male to help her slip on the coat, Aikura whispered a small thank you, and left the moon dormitories and headed out.

While in town, Aikura slowly began to wake up more as she and Akatsuki went to a small quiet cafe. Once there the two Night Class students sat down in a quiet two person booth, when a young brunette waitress walked over with almost bright emerald eyes, as she gazed almost lovingly at Akatsuki before speaking

"Oh my, you are Wild-Sempai aren't you?"

"Uh... You could say that"

"You are from the Cross Academy Night Class aren't you? I'm a really big fan of you Wild-Sempai!" The young waitress spoke, ignoring the young pure blood who growled lowly

"I see, well I hate to dampen your mood, but as you can see I am out with the young lady opposite me"

"Oh?" The young waitress spoke before glancing towards Aikura, "Oh! You were in here the other week with that girl, She almost bite Sallys head off. I am sorry she bothered you"

"Whatever, Just get me a strawberry milkshake with a bowl of fries" Aikura replied, trying to keep the growl in her throat from making itself known

"Yes of course, What would you like Wild-Sempai?"

"A glass of orange juice and a bowl of fries please" Akatsuki replied, a tone of annoyment lacing his words, as the young waitress wrote their order down and went off to make their drinks. While Aikura glanced out the window with a low sigh, Akatsuki on the other hand leaned back in his seat as he apologized to his young cousin for the waitresses behavior

"Don't worry about it Akatsuki-Sempai, Rima-Chan apologized when we came here the other week"

"I see, the day you two spent together?"

"Yeah, we went shopping as well" Aikura said lightly before glancing towards her older cousin, on Aidous side of the family as she noticed Rima was sitting a couple of booths over with a young women and Senri, "It seems Rima-Chan and Senri-kun are out early as well"

"Oh?" Akatsuki questioned before glancing over to where Aikura had be staring with a light chuckle, "It does seem it. They must be working"

"Yeah, though Senri-kun looks bored"

"Doesn't he always?" Akatsuki replied causing Aikura to giggle softly, as two glasses where placed upon the table. Aikura smiled weakly as she glanced up and thanked the young waitress as she took a small mouthful of her drink, and glancing back towards Akatsuki before chuckling softly, "What is wrong Aikura-Chan?"

"Do you have a pen on you?"

"I don't I am afraid"

"Oh... Erm.. Waitress!" Aikura said lightly, catching the young brunettes attention, causing her to walk over nervously

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have a pen on you?"

"Yes I do" the young waitress replied handing Aikura her blue biro pen while tilting her head, Aikura then grinned deviously as she wrote something down on one of the napkins before glancing up with a gentle smile

"Could you take this over to that table over there, and give this to that young lad? Just don't tell him where it came from"

"Of course" The waitress said lightly before taking the folded piece of napkin, and walking over to the small table with the two other Night class students and a young women, blushing faintly the young waitress cleared her throat before speaking lowly, "Erm excuse me, I was asked to give this to you sir"

"Hmm? Who from?"

"I am sorry I cannot tell you, they wish you not to know"

"I see, thanks" Senri replied boredomly as he glanced around the small cafe before glancing down at the folded napkin before opening it and glancing at the writing

'_Please cheer up, you are making my milkshake taste funny_'

"what the?"

"What is it Senri?" Rima asked glancing at him

"This" He replied simply handing her the note, Rimas blue eyes glanced over the written words and chuckled inwardly

"Seems you have an admire, Senri"

"I am not exactly interested" Senri replied coldly as he glanced around the cafe again as he saw a flash of platinum hair in the far corner, raising a slim brow he focused his dull blues over to where he saw the flash of platinum hair and smiled lightly, "Seems I maybe interested after all"

"Oh? How come Senri?"

"Aikura-Chan is here with Akatsuki" Senri said pointing over to where their class mates were sitting, the young Aikura glaring over at him while drinking her drink as Rima chuckled

"Oh, so you looking bored is making her milkshake taste funny"

"Yeah" Senri replied leaning back in his seat with a smile slipping upon his lips.

"Seems your plan worked" Akatsuki spoke softly, when he noticed that Aikura smiled and started drinking her drink again

"Yeah, at least he doesn't look bored now"

"Your fries" The young brunette said softly placing two bowls of fries upon the table with a carefree smile. Aikura smiled back lightly before slowly beginning to eat, her icy blues focused over at Senri, as she watched him, Rima and the young women as they left the cafe, though not before Senri glanced towards her and smiled almost brightly with pink dusted cheeks.

Chuckling softly, Aikura turned her attention to Akatsuki, as the two Night class students sat and spoke about what Aikura would like to do for the day. finding the young pure blood wanted to go shopping, Akatsuki explained he needed to pick something up on behalf of Kaname, and causing Aikura to roll her eyes before nodding in agreement as she continued to eat her small bowl of fries as another glass of Strawberry milkshake was placed before her

"Hmm? I never ordered another drink"

"I am sorry miss, the young gentleman over there has brought it for you" the young waitress said softly, causing Aikura to glance over to where the young waitress had pointed with a low sigh

"Okay, thank you. Please tell him I accept the drink, but I will kick his ass later" Aikura replied softly, causing the waitress to blink several times before nodding and heading off again

"Who is that Aikura-Chan?"

"That is Erin-Kun, he fancies Rima-Chan I think. He was there at the photo shoot I went to the other day, he seems like a friendly human, and he didn't shun me away like most humans do"

"Oh Erin, Yeah I know him. He often sends Rima boxes of pocky" Akatsuki replied softly drinking the last of his orange juice with a gentle smile

"I see, after this I guess we should get going, I don't want to be late for classes and we still have shopping to do as well" Aikura said softly, earning her a nod as the two of them finished off their food and drinks. Paying for their order, Aikura followed by Akatsuki left the small cafe while doing up their coats and heading off further into town and began doing some shopping.

Stopping at an accessory store, Aikura raised a silvery brow before following Akatsuki into said shop with bored icy blues glancing around. When Aikura noticed a wide range of different varieties of collars, chokers, and laced choker necklaces. Smiling as brightly, as a child in a toy store, Aikura ran over to the necklace arrangements and started looking them over. Icy blues gazing over all the different kinds of styles when a lilac coloured laced choker necklace caught her attention, the light lilac coloured item was made of simple flowery looking design with a slightly darker lilac coloured rose, that hung in its center; with ribbon ties. Aikuras icy blues stared longingly towards the said item when she felt a presence behind her, sighing deeply she glanced behind her with a weakened smile, before glancing back towards the choker styled necklace

"I think it would suit you Aikura-Chan"

"R-Really Akatsuki-Sempai?"

"Yeah, so why not buy it? I am sure you can find a very lovely dress to go with it" Akatsuki said simply while smiling down at the young pure blood

"I don't really have any dresses it would go with, or any style of outfit though"

"Well, this is what today was about right? Spending time together, and you shopping"

"Yeah I guess" Aikura said lightly before glancing back up to the orange haired male before whispering weakly and lowly, "Say Akatsuki-Sempai, do you think my brother would like it?"

"You mean Senri? Yeah I think he would, especially if it is you wearing it"

"Yeah... Maybe I will buy it another day, I mainly wanted to do some shoe and clothes shopping" Aikura said lightly, with a saddening sigh as she turned around and walked out of the small shop, leaving Akatsuki staring after her, before glancing back towards the sale clerk; and with a nod the said choker was removed from the glass cabinet it had been situated within, and placed into a small pale blue necklace box. Smiling, Akatsuki paid for the choker and slipped it into the bag he had in his hands before he also left the shop to join up with Aikura, as the two of them headed off towards a fancy looking dress shop.

Inside the fancy styled dress shop, Aikura walked off towards the more summer styled dresses, her icy blues gazing in awe towards the pale and dark colours; yet a deep sigh slipped from parted lips. Noting the sigh slipping from Aikuras lips, Akatsuki decided to mention to Aikura that she didn't exactly have to look around dress shops or shoe shops, if it was going to make her feel sad, glancing towards him Aikura smiled weakly before explaining herself that she enjoyed looking at all the different styles of dresses. Nodding in understanding, Akatsuki walked over to a set of chairs, and sat down while watching the young pure blood as she walked around the different styles of dresses. Picking out several dresses, Aikura walked happily over towards the changing rooms and disapeared behind the doors, once she had closed the changing room door and flipped the latch to securely lock the door, Aikura then hung up the dresses before she sighed lightly and started removing her top and shorts.

Pulling down a pale blue dress, Aikura easily slipped the cotten fabric over her lithe form, the slightly thick straps sat securely on her shoulders, while the knee length blue dress flowed out slightly. Glancing at her reflection she smiled lightly, turning to her side breifly and re-checked her reflection, Aikura then smiled again as she took the dress off, and then proceeded to try on the remaining three dresses, each a different shade of blue.

Once Aikura had tried on all the dresses, she carefully hung them all back up, as she re-dressed quickly and unlocked the changing room door; opening said door, Aikura peaked her head out to see Akatsuki standing in front of her holding out two different coloured ball-gown styled dresses

"W-what are these for?"

"I got bored waiting for you, so I looked over the longer length dresses and saw these two. I think they would suit you. So would you please at least try them on Aikura-Chan?" Akatsuki said lightly, handing the two dresses out to Aikura

"I guess, take these though, but do these come in other colours? Like this in a purple? or this in blue?" Aikura asked, after handing over the four light coloured summer dresses while taking the two ball-gown styled dresses with slight disgust

"I will get the store clerk to find out, but just try these two on and let me see okay? You don't have to buy them, I would like to see if I am right, that you suit them" Akatsuki said softly, causing Aikura to sigh and nod before returning into the changing room, once again locking the door before hanging the dresses up and trailing her fingers over the soft fabric.

After about five long minutes, Aikura opened the changing room door and stepped out on her toes, stumbling slightly as she placed her hands against the wall with a small yelp; causing Akatsuki to glance up and blink several times as he noticed Aikura holding herself up against the wall

"That dress is really nice on you Aikura-Chan, but what is wrong?"

"I am...s-standing on my toes... it too long"

"Ah, so a dress you would need heels with?" Akatsuki asked, as he stood up and walked slightly closer to the young pure blood with a smile. Aikuras first dress she tried was a light blue, tinted with slight lilac, it was strapless, yet clung to her lithe form snugly. It was a simple long, ground touching dress, with a blue and lilac entwined back bow, "I like this dress, but I am going to guess that it doesn't give you much room to move or breath"

"It d-doesn't... c-can I t-take it off...now?"

"Yeah, go on, try the other one on" Akatsuki replied softly, causing Aikura to nod and return slowly back to the changing room, once seated Akatsuki glanced to his right and sighed, "Not that dress, she looked pretty uncomfortable Senri"

"Right, It did look nice on her. I will just have to see the other dress"

"Yeah, though why did you sneak over here?"

"Well, It is Rima that is working today. When I saw you with Aikura-Chan, I was curious. I know she doesn't want to go to the Dance, but I have a plan to get her to agree to go with me" Senri replied before stepping back wards out of sight, "Door is opening"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan, I think Dorm President Kuran is doing the same thing" Akatsuki replied as he glanced back towards Aikura, her pale features dusted in crimson. Her lithe form adorned now in a similar form of a princess gown, strapless again, and hugging her body gently while a knee to ankle slit ran down the lilac coloured dress, that was also an almost floor touching dress. Akatsukis orange coloured orbs stared in awe at Aikura, seeing how she looked embarrassed he walked over to her, taking her hand and smiling lightly down at her, "Now this dress looks much better"

"I... w-well really like this dress... that choker I liked would go well with this dress"

"Yes, I do believe it would. I bet Senri would be speechless if he saw you in a dress like this"

"Y-you really think so A-Akatsuki-Sempai" Aikura asked softly, her icy blues glancing up at Akatsuki with a smile touching her lips

"Yes definitely. Especially with roses decorating your hair, you would look like a true Princess" Akatsuki said simply, a smile touching his lips also, "Also a nice pale lilac pair of heels. I am sure that you would gain his attention over anyone elses"

"R-Really? I am n-not that p-pretty A-Akatsuki-Sempai"

"Yes you are, now go on, go get changed, so you can pay for your dresses. Then we can go get you some other things, then head back to the academy. Wouldn't want to upset or make Dorm President Kuran angry with us, would we?"

"Yeah true, okay. give me five minutes" Aikura said softly, turning around and heading back into the changing room as Akatsuki returned to his seat, when he noticed out the corner of his eye a rather red faced male model. Raising a brow, Akatsuki then chuckled lightly as he sat down

"Earth to Senri, you still with us?"

"Y-yeah... damn! Aikura-Chan will be going to the dance, she cannot refuse. She looked fabulous, so that is my Annual gift to her, that dress" Senri stated simply as he glanced towards the changing room door and noticed it was opening, sighing briefly he stepped out of view before speaking lowly, "I will meet you back at school, just get her out of this shop, so I can buy her that dress and get it back to the academy"

"Yeah, okay Senri" Akatsuki replied simply, a small smile touching his lips as he glanced up at Aikura, "Ready?"

"Yeah, just need to pay for the summer dresses, I will let you put this back" Aikura said softly, handing the dresses to Akatsuki, while taking the four summer dresses, and headed over to the counter.

Chuckling lightly with a shake of his head, Akatsuki handed Senri the lilac dress as he headed off towards the counters where several of the ball-gown dresses were, and returned the pale blue dress when he noticed Aikura heading towards the exit with her bags in her hands. Chuckling and shaking his head, Akatsuki glanced towards Senri and gave him a small nod before he left the shop and guided Aikura to her next requested store.

A small groan slipped from Aikuras lips as she gazed around the shoe shop, her icy blues staring towards several different styles of boots, as Akatsuki walked up behind her and smiled in the direction of the boots she had been staring at

"They are some nice boots"

"Huh!? Oh... y-yeah"

"What is wrong Aikura-Chan?" Akatsuki asked lightly, as icy blues gazed up towards him before sighing deeply as she glanced around the store

"I just feel like we are being followed"

"Really? I didn't feel anything, are you sure you are feeling okay? We have been out in the heat for about four hours already"

"Yeah... Guess it is just the heat" Aikura replied weakly as she sighed again before walking around the shoe shop, taking in the different styles of heeled shoes, boots, and even flat heeled pumps. Her icy blues landing on pair of ribbon tied strappy lilac shoes, that had what seemed to be a good four inch heel as she smiled brightly; walking over to the shoes and picking them up with bright eyes, "I have to get these"

"Oh?" Akatsuki questioned as he noticed the shoes in Aikuras hands, a smile tugging at his lips, "Then get them. If you really like them"

"Oh I do, I am sure I have something they would go with" Aikura said happily as she almost skipped over to the counter to pay for the shoes. Once brought Aikura beamed happily towards Akatsuki before explaining they should return back to the Academy, earning a small nod, the two Night Class students returned back to Cross Academy.

When the two entered the Moon Dormitories, Kaname was sat waiting for them, glancing up from his book, Kaname smiled towards the two vampires as Aikura explained that she was going to head back to sleep for a couple of hours, and that she didn't want to be disturbed; which caused the two vampires to nod in understanding. Once Aikura ran up the stairs and vanished along the hallway, Akatsuki handed Kaname the bag he had been carrying containing the item he wanted, along with the collar styled necklace Aikura wanted, receiving a small thanks Akatsuki also retired back to his own bedroom to grab some extra sleep himself. Kaname just leaned back in his seat as he glanced over the lilac coloured choker-necklace with a small chuckle, already spoken to Senri, Kaname sighed lightly before he himself returned to his own bedroom, with bag in his hands. Retiring to his own bedroom for the next few hours before the rest of the Night class vampires were to awaken for classes.

**Author's Note's: **Hey everyone, how is this story coming along? I really hope people are enjoying, if you want me to continue on with Aikuras story please let me know. As well as who she should spend a day with next. Choices are Aidou Hanabusa, Ruka Souen and of course Kaname Kuran. Review and rate guys! I love hearing from you all.


End file.
